La Noticia
by GemmaCullen
Summary: Bella y Edward planean casarse pero como se lo tomaran Charlie y Renne?
1. La Noticia

**Disclaimer: **_Ninguno de los personajes de Twilight me pertenecen... no gano nada con mis historias... Etc._

* * *

**LA NOTICIA**

Edward me tomo en sus brazos como tantas veces antes, me dio vuelta sobre sus hombros y lo abracé tan fuerte que si el hubiera sido humano lo habría asfixiado sin duda alguna y entonces me llevó a casa… Mientras corríamos por el bosque me convencía a mi misma de que esto era lo mejor que podía hacer, el era el amor de mi vida por lo que nunca seria feliz si lo tuviera lejos, la tristeza se apoderaría de mi y me hundiría en la oscuridad, ya que mi vida es también de el. Sin el nada tendría sentido y nunca me perdonaría a mi misma dejarlo partir de nuevo. Aunque por otro lado me aterrorizaba la idea de el matrimonio sobretodo sabiendo que Alice haría un gran alboroto de eso, tan solo al recordar el vestido me imagine a mi misma entrando a una iglesia llena de vampiros, para casarme con uno de mas de 100 años, en un vestido inspirado en el siglo 18 y no pude evitar reírme como tonta. Edward se sorprendió y se detuvo inmediatamente, pues la curiosidad pudo más que sus ganas de gritarle al mundo que al fin seriamos marido y mujer.

-Bella que te pasa? Que es tan gracioso? Pregunto muy intrigado. Yo en cambio no podía parar de reír, el solo hecho de imaginarme a mi misma vestida de novia, era algo increíble y la risa seguía saliendo sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerla.

-Bella, me vas a decir que es tan gracioso? O debo pensar que estas loca? - Me dijo un poco molesto y en un tono un tanto irónico.

Intente reunir todo el control que tenia en mi cuerpo y le respondí.

-Lo siento es que fue muy gracioso imaginarme en una iglesia rodeada de vampiros vestidos de gala para mi boda jaja.

El solo curvo los labios y respondió:

-Maldito cine hace que las cosas dejen de ser serias, supongo que no me preguntaras si el agua bendita me quema o si? –Yo evite su mirada y tratando de sonar lo más sincera posible le conteste.

-No, Edward… Yo no haría preguntas tan tontas.

Cuando llegamos a casa aun era temprano y Charlie ya nos esperaba en la sala, fingiendo que no nos había escuchado reír en el porche. Mire a Edward un poco nerviosa, pero conteniendo mis emociones.

-Perfecto es hora de lanzarnos a los leones. El me miro con esos ojos dorados llenos de curiosidad esperando que le contara el plan, pero decidí que mientras mas rápido actuáramos seria mejor y tal vez no me arrepentiría en el proceso. Entramos a la casa mientras yo trataba de controlarme –no quería ponerme a reír como una tonta delante de charlie cuando le contara lo de mi boda- Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano llame a mi padre anunciando con total tranquilidad que habíamos llegado a casa y que necesitábamos hablar con el de algo muy importante.

Edward me miro con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Quieres que comience yo? O lo haces tu?

Suspire, contuve la respiración por unos momentos y proseguí, no valía la pena seguir retrasando lo que iba a suceder.

-Charlie, hace unos días que intentaba decirte esto, pero no encontraba la forma, es un poco difícil contártelo tu sabes, dado que eres mi padre y ya me estoy imaginando como reaccionaras cuando te lo diga.- Hice una pausa y volví la mirada hacia Edward y ahora el era quien hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse, yo no entendía muy bien así que enarque una ceja pero en cuanto escuche las palabras que salieron de la boca de Charlie sentí la sangre subir a mi cara.-

-Isabella Marie Swan estas embarazada?- deje pasar el hecho de que me llamara por mi nombre completo- Creía que tu yo habíamos tenido una conversación acerca de esto, Bella no puedo creer que haya sucedido esto, pero como es que no me contaste antes?- Pregunto Charlie con los ojos desorbitados y apunto de estallar de cólera.

-Papá contrólate -dije furiosa y con lagrimas apunto de salir de mis ojos, como cada vez que me enfurezco - no es eso de lo que te queríamos hablar, respira no hay ningún embarazo por el cual debas preocuparte.

Charlie me miro con recelo y un poco curioso antes de continuar.

-Esta bien, si no estas embarazada que es lo que pasa?

Mire a Edward y el comprendió que necesitaba ayuda.

-Charlie –continúo Edward conteniendo aun esa sonrisa suya que yo tanto amaba- lo que Bella trata de decirte es que hace unos días le pedí matrimonio y ella acepto –la cara de charlie se ponía cada vez peor- por eso eh venido hoy a pedirte su mano, pero no te preocupes, lo haré con mas formalidad en cuanto lleguen mis padres –las ultimas palabras de mi querido novio, resonaron en mi cabeza, pero no lo entendía, no le habíamos dicho a Carlisle o a Esme que veníamos con mi padre a hablarle sobre la boda, no dije nada y lo deje pasar- sonrió y por un momento pareció deslumbrar a Charlie, pero al siguiente parecía que mis palabras anteriores fueran a cumplirse al pie de la letra y Charlie iba a destrozarnos o al menos a Edward como si de un león se tratase.

-Edward no se como decirte esto… –dijo charlie- cuando de pronto fue interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta, yo corrí a abrirla tropezando varias veces porque lo que intentaba hacer era huir de la furia de Charlie y como siempre mis pies no se coordinaron del todo con mi cerebro, logre sostenerme de la puerta para no golpearme, gire la manija y mi sorpresa fue mayor .Con su gracia habitual Alice entro danzando a la sala vestida muy formal, seguida de Carlisle y Esme. –Al pasar por mi lado Alice me murmuro al oído.

-Traje refuerzos- una sonrisa cruzo por su cara y otra por la mía.

-Entonces comprendí lo que quiso decir Edward de sus padres, Alice seguro había tenido la visión de que teníamos problemas con Charlie y de inmediato se puso en marcha hacia la casa-

-Buenas noches Charlie- dijeron al unísono Carlisle, Esme y Alice.

Mi padre asintió con la cabeza y gruño por lo bajo – no se que tienen de buenas-

-Charlie, supongo que ya los chicos te habrán contado sus planes próximos- dijo Carlisle sin poder ocultar su felicidad.

-próximos?- Pregunto charlie con los ojos desorbitados por la furia nuevamente-

-Si, -afirmo Alice-, ya hay fecha no es eso la mejor noticia que hay?

Charlie no sabía como actuar o que responder así que Esme rompió el hielo.

-Y bien supongo que debemos decirte que no te preocupes por los gastos, nosotros pagaremos todo, al fin y al cabo es una costumbre en nuestra familia que el novio tire la casa por la ventana. – yo refrene el impulso de decirles que no quería que gastaran nada, pero mire la felicidad de Alice y me mordí el labio para callarme-

De pronto Edward gruño muy bajo, tanto que fue casi imperceptible y charlie rompió de nuevo el silencio en el que se encontraba desde hacia ya un largo rato.

-Edward, de verdad que me siento apenado al decir esto, pero no puedo darte la mano de Bella, porque como sabrás no soy el único responsable de ella -al decir esto Alice ya tenia en sus manos el pequeño móvil plateado y estaba marcando un numero que no identifique al principio, me paso el teléfono y en segundos me encontraba hablando con mi madre… Me pregunte mentalmente cuando demonios había conseguido Alice el teléfono de mi madre? Pero no lo quise expresar en voz alta, no era el momento.

-Mamá tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante y necesito que vengas a Forks cuanto antes – Alice me dio un codazo y me dijo que ellos pagarían los boletos de avión, pero que viniera mañana mismo-

Renne, me comenzó a interrogar bastante angustiada por la incertidumbre, pero logre calmarla, ya se encargaría mi padre de ponerla en guardia de nuevo.

-Mamá no te preocupes, no es nada malo solo necesitamos que vengas porque tome una decisión y quiero hacerte participe de ella. No te hagas problema por los boletos de avión los Cullen los van a pagar.-sonreí sin ganas-

-Pero Bella, no puedo hacerles pagar los boletos – contesto un poco preocupada-

Antes de que me diera cuenta Alice ya tenía el móvil en las manos y le hablaba a Renne con total familiaridad.

-Hola Renne, soy Alice la hermana de Edward, no te preocupes no pasa nada malo pero si es urgente que vengas a Forks y traigas a Phill, ya que esto es una noticia familiar. Ah y por los boletos no te preocupes por la mañana te llegaran a la puerta de tu casa todo por nuestra cuenta.-hubo un breve silencio y Alice continuo - No hay problema, digamos que tenia un poco de dinero ahorrado y no hay mejor manera de gastarlo que haciendo feliz a mi hermano y a Bella. Te veremos mañana por la tarde Renne, cuídate.

El silencio reino de nuevo, mientras la cara de Charlie pasaba por todos los colores posibles, desde el amarillo por el susto de la llamada de Alice a Renne, hasta terminar en un rojo de rabia total.

Carlisle y Esme se despidieron diciendo que continuarían la conversación la tarde siguiente en su casa cuando Renne hubiera llegado a la ciudad.

Charlie espero pacientemente hasta que Edward fingió su partida, para comenzar a gritarme como un desquiciado.

-En que estabas pensando Bella? Como es que has decidido una cosa así? Sabes lo que implica un matrimonio? Eres demasiado joven, no desperdicies tu vida de esta forma.

Aguarde pacientemente mirando el techo a que mi padre dejara de gritarme y conteste sus preguntas una a una sin dejar de lado el sarcasmo que habitualmente me acompaña cuando me enfurezco, al igual que las lagrimas que trataba de suprimir en mis ojos.

-Char...Papá -me corregí a la velocidad de la luz- estaba pensando en que Edward es el amor de mi vida y que quiero estar con el, lo eh decidido en el momento en que vi sus ojos cuando me lo pidió y obviamente se lo que implica un matrimonio, pero no a todos les va a pasar lo que a ti, nosotros somos personas diferentes y nos amamos de verdad, no es un amor de adolescentes… crees que no me eh puesto a pensar en eso desde el momento en que Edward me lo propuso? Que no han pasado por mi cabeza, mil y una cosas diciéndome que tal vez no sea lo suficiente buena para el, si tal vez algún día lo llegue a ser?- en ese momento creí escuchar un gruñido, pero lo ignore- Y si, tal vez sea demasiado joven, pero no lo eran tu y Renne cuando se casaron? No voy a cometer los mismos errores papá, yo se que Edward es para mi, el es lo que mas amo y te aseguro que se que el me ama de la misma manera. –Entonces di la estocada final, sabiendo que iba a salir triunfante porque Charlie no podía hacer nada contra eso- Además ya soy mayor de edad y puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida, lo de mi boda no era una sugerencia, solo quería que lo supieras, porque teníamos la ilusión de que nos acompañaras a la iglesia –me sentía ridícula diciendo eso, así que intente sonar sincera- pero si no lo quieres hacer esta bien, respeto tu decisión, por lo cual respeta la mía. – Subí a mi habitación muy molesta y sabia que cuando llegara la pelea continuaría, solo que ahora con un león diferente, aunque igual o más atemorizante que mi padre-

Abrí la puerta lentamente y el me esperaba cerca de la ventana de espaldas a mi, me acerque despacio con cautela, como lo hace un ciervo tomando agua de un riachuelo con miedo de que alguien le salte a la yugular y lo mate.

-Edward- lo llame con un poco de desasosiego y la voz entrecortada

-Porque siempre haces eso Bella? –respondió entre molesto y curioso

-Hacer el que? –dije fingiendo no tener idea de que hablaba

-Pensar que no eres lo suficientemente buena para mí…

-Edward, compréndeme, cuando estoy contigo pienso que eres un sueño, algo tan lindo que me da miedo despertar y que ya no estés ahí.

-Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta, porque te sientes inferior a mi?

-Porque tu eres todo aquello con lo que pude soñar alguna vez y yo solo una chica torpe, rara y evidentemente tonta –respondí rápidamente- una chica simple y me da miedo pensar que algún día encuentres a alguien que de verdad sea lo suficientemente buena para ti y en ese momento te olvides de todo lo que hemos pasado, de tantas cosas buenas, tengo miedo de que encuentres a alguien mejor que yo y me olvides. – Edward me miro consternado, me tomo en sus brazos y me sentó en su regazo.

-Bella, no te eh dicho muchas veces que te amo? Es que no te has dado cuenta aun de que yo sin ti no viviría?- hizo una pausa para darme un beso en la comisura de los labios – Bella quiero que esta sea la ultima vez que hablamos de esto, tu eres mucho mas que yo, porque estas dispuesta a dar tu vida, a perder tu alma por mi. –Quise protestar pero me ignoro- Nadie te a dicho que no tienes razón en sentirte así? No te eh dicho que sobre todas las cosas y hasta que muera te amare y serás lo mas... no, lo único importante para mi?

-Edward, se que me amas te juro que lo se, es solo que me da miedo perderte – murmure contra su pecho un tanto apenada-

-Bella tú eres mí siempre y para siempre. Nunca me van a separar de ti.

Me recostó en la cama, rodeándome con sus brazos, presiono sus labios contra los míos y me abandone al sueño, el día había sido demasiado largo y el siguiente seria peor.

La pesadilla de ese día fue diferente, yo estaba en la iglesia vestida de blanco, con todos mirándome y lo extraño del sueño es que yo estaba radiante, feliz de pronunciar la palabra Acepto, feliz de estar con Edward para siempre…pero algo interrumpió mi felicidad, en uno de los bancos de la iglesia estaba el, aquel que tanto me atormenta lastimar. Con lágrimas en los ojos eclipsando aquel sol, mi sol… estaba Jacob, pidiéndome que no me casara… entonces desperté y ahí estaba Edward mirándome con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

-Buenos días – dije esperando que me dijera por que se veía tan triste

-Buenos días Bella

-Creo que tenemos q hablar… -musito levemente-

-De que? -Respondí, suponiendo que lo que me diría era algo malo.

-Lo llamaste en sueños –entonces creí que el mundo se me venia encima-

-Mi sol esta eclipsado –dijo imitando mi voz- lo repetiste toda la noche y quiero saber si aun estas segura de querer casarte conmigo, sabes que yo no me voy a oponer si lo que quieres es estar con el.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, que demonios pasa por tu cabeza? –grite totalmente ofuscada, el me miro totalmente sorprendido por mi reacción, como si nunca se hubiera esperado que le levantara la voz.

- Estas celoso de un sueño, no puedo creer que siendo un vampiro de mas de 100 años te sigas comportando como un adolescente inmaduro, lo que diga en mis sueños es eso, un maldito sueño, yo ya hice mi elección y parece que tu aun no te has dado cuenta, en que idioma hablo que no entiendes? A caso quieres que te haga un dibujito para explicarte?- Me sentía realmente mal por tratarlo como un niño de 5 años, pero me sacaba de mis casillas que se comportara así, como si nuestro amor no fuera lo suficientemente importante para mi. El sonrió un tanto divertido.

-Tus dibujos no son muy buenos, así que tampoco te entendería. –Me limite a rodar los ojos, suspirar exasperada y mirarlo con mi mejor cara de molestia.

-Esta bien, prometo no volver a tocar el tema… Pero anda ve a vestirte que hoy comienza la función, no va a ser un día fácil.

* * *

Ojala que les guste!! Tenia la idea desde hace tiempo y me decidi a escribirla! xD.. Ya saben sugerencias, tomatasos, cartas pidiendome que no vuelva a escribir nunca mas? Solo dale Go ...


	2. Loca

**Disclaimer:** _Ninguno de los personajes me pretenecen, si no Bella seria vampiro desde hace mucho...y no gano nada con esto._

* * *

**Loca**

Que razón tenia Edward al decirme que no iba a ser un día fácil, la verdad fue uno de esos en los que te pateas mentalmente por levantarte de la cama y le ruegas a cualquier científico que de una vez por todas invente una maquina para regresar el tiempo para que puedas ser feliz. Para empezar mi infierno interminable escogí mal la ropa, o al menos eso es lo que se empeño Alice en gritar a los 4 vientos para que se enteraran todas y cada una de las personas de Forks.

-Bella, no estas pensando ponerte realmente "eso" o si?

-Depende… Si es horrible, entonces no pensaba ponérmelo, pero si es lindo por supuesto! –dije aunque un poco forzada, aun no eh conseguido complacer del todo a Alice con mi atuendo, siempre hay algo que falla, ya sean los zapatos o los accesorios, pero es que ella no entiende que a mi cerebro le falto la parte de coordinar los aretes que vayan perfectamente con los zapatos.

-Por Dios no, si te pones eso, te juro que negare que te conozco. –Indico un poco indignada por mi falta de gusto.

-Claro que no, lo que pasa es que como a ti te encanta escoger mi ropa, te iba a ceder la oportunidad de hacerlo hoy, ya sabes como un regalo. –creo que las mentiras se me empiezan a dar mejor. Tengo una muy buena maestra.

-Bien!!... Yo elegiré –y comenzó a dar saltitos por toda la habitación hasta el closet.

De pronto se quedo totalmente quieta, dejo de ser el duendecillo para convertirse en una estatua pulcra y agraciada de piedra.

-Bella, creo que la reunión con tu madre no va a salir del todo bien y el que venga sin Phill no va a ayudar mucho, pero no te preocupes yo me quedare contigo para auxiliarte. –Solo suspire profundamente, apenas iniciaba el día y ya estaban saliendo las cosas mal.

Cuando Alice dijo que según sus visiones mi madre no se tomaría del todo bien la idea de que me fuera a casar próximamente; de verdad que no creí que se refiriera al hecho de tenerla sentada en la sala de los Cullen gritándome incoherencias que mi cabeza no estaba preparada para comprender, por segundos dudaba acerca del idioma que estaba usando mi madre, porque definitivamente no sonaba como algo que yo hubiese escuchado alguna vez, era un poco extraño, eso o el hecho de que el anillo en mi mano no me deja pensar tranquilamente, se sentía tan terriblemente pesado que estaba luchando con la necesidad de quitarlo de mi dedo y tirarlo al bosque para que alguna de las tantas ardillas amigas de Emmett lo encontrara, le pidiera matrimonio a otra ardilla y fueran felices, es mas yo me ofrecería como madrina de bodas. Esa idea sonaba cada vez mejor pues los gritos de mi madre en vez de disminuir aumentaban más y más, tanto que probablemente Jake y los demás licántropos la escuchaban como si el espectáculo estuviera frente a ellos. Cada 2 segundos la palabra loca abandonaba la boca de mi madre y en el mismo lapso de tiempo yo rezaba para quedarme sorda.

Definitivamente me empezaba a preguntar si no estaba loca, supongo que es un poco obvio que las personas empiecen a dudar de sus facultades mentales cuando todo el mundo te grita que solo las personas dementes o las retrasadas mentales se casarían a los 18 años, teniendo toda la vida por delante.

Al menos eso es lo que mi madre me grito por 2 interminables horas, gracias a Dios que mi querida cuñada se apiado de mi, sabiendo que si dejaba a mi madre gritar por unos minutos mas probablemente saltaría de un acantilado y no precisamente por diversión.

Mi madre dijo algo que no pude entender por completo pero sonaba más o menos a:

"Locuras, desquiciada, no lo permitiré" –Alice murmuro por lo bajo que no era decisión de ella y no podía hacer nada para detenerme. Renne solo le dedico una mirada fría y resentida que a cualquier humano le hubiera helado la sangre. Pero no a Alice, quien opto por hacer lo más sano para todos en la casa. Ignorarla.

-Bella, te suplico que me digas que esto es una broma, no puedes estar hablando en serio… -dijo una vez mi madre, intentando que de un momento a otro yo rompiera en risas explicándole que no habría boda. Y todo había sido un plan retorcido por parte de Charlie para hacerla enloquecer de furia.

-Mamá quieres tranquilizarte por favor? No es que me vaya a morir –bueno, no era una mentira total, pero intentaba calmarla, no hacer que tomara mis maletas y me mandara derechito, sin escalas al primer vuelo a la Atlántida y además para ser justos no estábamos hablando de mi transformación… Solo de la boda y podrán imaginarse que por obvias razones el hecho de que mi prometido fuera un vampiro y que yo próximamente pasaría a formar parte de su aquelarre era declarado total secreto de estado y cualquiera comentario referente a la inmortalidad podría ser considerado fácilmente como alta traición – solo es una boda, voy a estar bien, sabes que los Cullen son personas completamente amables y me trataran bien, de hecho son una segunda familia para mí. –Comente intentando suavizar la expresión asesina de mi madre-

-Bien y si son tan buenos y Edward te quiere tanto, porque no simplemente esperan a tener edad suficiente para responsabilizarse de sus actos? –Eso traducido del idioma maternal aterrado al castellano significaba algo mas o menos como; No te quieren solo buscan amarrarte a un pueblo de donde nunca mas vas a poder salir y tu eres una adolescente que no tiene las neuronas suficientes como para darte cuenta de que estas apunto de cometer el error mas grande de tu vida. – Se preguntaran como es que una frase tan corta puede tener un significado tan extenso si se lee entre líneas, pero créanme eh vivido con Renne suficiente tiempo como para conocerla bien.

-Mamá por favor, no quiero discutir esto de nuevo… La decisión ya esta tomada y como le dije a Charlie solo quería que lo supieran, no estoy pidiendo su permiso. –No quería comportarme como una niña de 5 años cuando quiere un dulce y sus padres se niegan a comprárselo, pero es que ya estaba cansada y mi madre seguía estancada en la etapa de la negación. Y de pronto mi duendecillo particular hizo acto de presencia y me saco de mi tortura, bueno al menos re-dirigió la furia de mi madre. Al menos me dio unos minutos para respirar tranquila.

-Renne, no es que quiera entrometerme en una discusión tan privada –mientras yo rezaba en mi interior para que se entrometiera todo lo que quisiera- pero creo que Bella es una adulta responsable y sabe lo que quiere.

-Y da la casualidad que lo que quiere es casarse con TU hermano cierto? –dijo mi madre de la forma menos amable posible y poniendo énfasis en la palabra tu. Yo solo pude suspirar, esto seguro que no iba a acabar bien, las madres pueden ser tan sobre protectoras a veces, que es imposible entenderlas.

-Si, de hecho es una casualidad de la vida que Bella este precisamente enamorada de mi hermano, pero sabes Edward es muy responsable y te aseguro que es capaz de protegerla y darle todo lo que ella necesite. –Indico Alice con un tono de voz que aseguraba que su permanente buen humor se estaba yendo a tomar unas largas vacaciones a algún paraje desierto-

-Claro, lo defiendes porque es tu hermano, pero no te das cuenta de que mi hija es prácticamente adicta a el? –No pude evitar notar la interesante elección de palabras de mi madre, si no hubiera estada tan furiosa en ese momento seguramente me habría reído de las ironías de la vida- Además no es como que mi hija necesitara un guardaespaldas –Alice rodó los ojos y sarcásticamente respondió-

-Claro que no, Bella NO, necesita un guardaespaldas. –Se que soy tonta y un tanto despistada pero no odian cuando la gente se los recalca? Porque yo en ese preciso instante me debatía entre cometer matricidio o vampiricidio, si es que esa palabra realmente existía.

-Alice, no quiero ser grosera, pero no es necesario que te quedes para el resto de la conversación, mi hija y yo tenemos que hablar de esto. Y seria mejor si no hubiera ninguna otra influencia negativa, quiero decir tu apoyas el matrimonio y todo eso y yo solo quiero que vea la realidad. –Influencia negativa, definitivamente eso no le gusto nada a Alice, porque su cara parecía tener el mismo debate interior que yo.

-Claro, las dejare solas –dijo Alice en el tono mas tenebroso y oscuro que le eh escuchado, se levanto del cómodo sofá, tomo mi mano y me susurro al oído para que nadie excepto yo pudiera escuchar, cosa que a Renne, pareció no agradarle en lo mas mínimo dado que torció los labios y fingió no darse cuenta de lo que Alice hacia.

-Si necesitas ayuda para lo del matricidio, sabes que cuentas conmigo. –Cuando termino de hablar no pude mas que quedarme en shock, porque no me explicaba como demonios Alice se había dado cuenta de mi debate, si era Edward el que leía mentes y ni siquiera el tenia acceso a la mía. Quise comprobar si es que ella también había adquirido el poder de mi querido novio y pensé, más bien grite en mi cabeza con todas las fuerzas que tenia. "No quiero una boda con vestido de diseñador, es mas quiero casarme en las Vegas y que Rosalie sea mi madrina". Espere un tiempo prudencial a que comenzaran los gritos, pero al contrario, nada sucedió, solo silencio. Mi teoría quedo por completo descartada y la comprensión llego a mi, por un segundo había tomado la decisión de asesinar a mi madre, claro no lo pensaba en serio… Era solo la exasperación y Alice solo necesito de eso para tener una visión. Segundos después dejo la habitación y el infierno regreso a mi vida.

-Isabella, tienes que entender que esto no es un juego.

-Se que no lo es mamá. –dije suspirando y apretándome el puente de la nariz, de verdad que esto era demasiado estrés para mi, Edward tendría que pagar con creces, porque yo estaba soportando tortura china impartida de mi verdugo particular, mientras el estaba feliz de la vida haciendo cosas de vampiros.-

-No, pareces no comprender la magnitud de un matrimonio. Parece una niña obsesionada con un juguete. Bella por Dios, creí que tu y yo habíamos tenido esta charla antes, sabes que este pueblo no tiene nada bueno para ti y no te podrás salir nunca mas de aquí una vez realizada la unión matrimonial. –Mi sentido común me decía que mi madre tenía toda la razón y yo tenia que salir corriendo al avión más cercano, pero mi corazón me indicaba que a Edward no le gustaría demasiado la idea de una novia fugitiva y tampoco seria de su completo agrado que para el día de la boda me encontrara en Hawai fingiendo no ser yo.

-Mamá, tienes que entender tú. Estoy totalmente consciente de lo que significa casarme con Edward y ser parte de los Cullen, se que tendré mas obligaciones pero te aseguro que mi novio entiende el hecho de que yo necesito espacio para respirar tranquilamente y no me dejara estancada en este pueblo sin posibilidad de salidas. –Mis palabras estaban perfectamente elegidas para no lastimar a mi madre (en eso había gastado el tiempo que gano Alice para mi) pero le exponían los puntos en los que yo no pensaba ceder aunque viniera la reina de Inglaterra a pedírmelo de rodillas.

-Estas ciega por ese chico, eso no es normal. Pero sobre todo piensa Bella, si acaso tú llegaras a quedar embarazada, tendrías que dejar tus estudios. Y serias totalmente dependiente de tu "marido". Te gustaría perder tu libertad de esa manera? –Ahí si de verdad tuve que contener la risa, yo embarazada? Era tan irreal que no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa misma que inmediatamente fue detectada por el radar de mi madre.

-No es gracioso Bella, yo quiero lo mejor para ti. Y definitivamente lo mejor no es casarte a los 18 años, tener un hijo y vivir en ese maldito pueblo donde nunca sale el sol. Tienes que comprender, donde esta la hija inteligente –me llamo tonta y en mi propia cara, eso duele – e independiente que tenia hace algunos meses? –perfecto ahora era tonta y dependiente de Edward, eso era una completa y ofensiva mentira. Bien, no tan completa, pero eso no quita el hecho de que me llamara tonta.

-La sigues teniendo frente a ti y la verdad no sabia que el hecho de que una persona se enamore y quiera establecerse signifique que es tonta. Digo tu te enamoraste de Phill –en menos de 3 segundos tenia a una Renne completamente furiosa mirándome como si le hubiera pateado a su cachorro- no digo que seas tonta mamá, pero entiendes mi punto verdad?

-Estas completamente loca si crees que yo voy a dejar que te amarres a un tipo al que ni siquiera conoces bien. Tu no lo sabes, pero el perfectamente podría ser un asesino serial. –Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y mi expresión facial expresaba la palabra CULPABLE, con luces de neon incluidas. Como era posible que una persona estuviera tan equivocada y acertada a la vez? Compuse mi cara lo mejor que pude y me dispuse a defender a mi novio.

-Estas diciendo cosas sin sentido, Edward no es un asesino serial, no es peligroso, no me va a matar, secuestrar, golpear, embarazar ni nada malo que este pasando por tu cabeza en este preciso instante. Y no quiero seguir discutiendo así que te pido de la manera mas atenta que te ahorres los comentarios fuera de lugar como el mas reciente, porque definitivamente están actuando al contrario de lo que tu esperas, pues solo me dan ganas de querer casarme mañana mismo en las Vegas. –En ese momento creí escuchar un gruñido y gemido de frustración que sonaba exactamente como Alice.

-Bien, llama a ese novio tuyo y dile que ya vamos para allá, supongo que tu padre no tardara en llegar y quiero arreglar este asunto cuanto antes.- Enseguida entro mi cuñadita dando saltitos diciendo que ya había llamado a Edward y que Charlie estaba llegando. Yo estaba tan feliz que también quería dar saltitos con Alice.

En cuanto Edward apareció en el panorama corrí a abrazarlo, supongo que Jasper sintió mi exasperación porque soltó un bufido en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en mí. Charlie había llegado 15 minutos antes, pero en el mismo instante que llego se dispuso a hacerme la ley del hielo al igual que Renne, la verdad me estaba afectando pero al llegar Edward no hubo silencio en el mundo que me acobardara, tome su mano y lo dirigí a la sala como si nos fueran a firmar una sentencia de muerte a ambos.

-Ya estamos todos, así que podemos hablar del tema –indico Carlisle lentamente, no quería alarmar a las fieras que iba a tener como familiares políticos.

-Bien, yo no quiero que mi hija se case con el –sostuvo mi madre señalando a Edward-

-Eso es realmente maduro mamá –dije sarcásticamente.

-A lo que me refiero es que no quiero que te cases con el, ni con nadie. Eres una niña.

-No lo soy, hace mucho que deje de serlo. Y la que actúa como una niña aquí eres tú-

Edward solo nos miro a ambas, rodó los ojos, suspiro y se apretó el puente de la nariz, seña directa de que su exasperación estaba llegando al límite, de que la conversación no era adulta y definitivamente no nos conducía a ningún lado.

-Renne, veras Bella y yo no tomamos la decisión repentinamente, llevamos tiempo planeándolo. Ella quería estar segura y yo no la eh presionado de ninguna manera-

Por el tono de Edward eso solo podía significar que mi Charlie o Renne si no es que ambos pensaban que el me quería obligar a casarme, no es que estuviera equivocados del todo, pero Dios yo ya había tomado mi decisión, porque no eran capaces de respetarla, afrontarla y seguir adelante como padres normales?

-No digo que la obligues, es solo que a Bella nunca le había interesado atarse a nadie bajo ninguna ley, al menos eso es lo que yo tenia entendido –dijo mi querida y molesta madre, seguida de una asentimiento por parte de Charlie.

-Bueno, eso fue hace tiempo, las personas cambian yo cambie. Y ahora me quiero casar con Edward… Solo quiero que lo entiendan.

-Y porque quieres casarte con el? No pueden seguir el noviazgo un tiempo y después la vida decidirá si ustedes deben estar juntos o no. –Casi le salte encima a Charlie, es que de verdad el no se daba cuenta, lo se nunca se lo dijimos, pero estaba mas que comprobado que Edward y yo debíamos estar juntos. El destino ya nos había enfrentado a suficientes pruebas como para saber que nuestro amor era único y real. Alice al darse cuenta de que eso no iba a funcionar por mucho tiempo, a menos que alguien interviniera, resolvió salvar de nuevo el día.

-Edward, porque no simplemente le dices lo del anillo, además yo no pienso retrasar ni una sola de las cosas que ya ordene. La boda se llevara acabo así tenga que atarlos a ambos –Supongo que no fue la mejor manera de decir que nada ni nadie impediría ese matrimonio, pero funciono dado que Charlie y Renne se dieron cuenta que no tenían mucho que objetar. Así que Edward prosiguió a mostrarles el perfecto anillo que seguía en mi dedo a pesar del peso y a pedirme formalmente matrimonio.

-Isabella Marie Swan, te quieres casar conmigo? –pregunto esbozando una sonrisa, mientras todos (con todos me refiero a los Cullen) esperaban la respuesta, Charlie y Renne cruzaban los dedos disimuladamente rogando al cielo que mi respuesta fuera negativa y que sus amables gritos, es decir discursos sirvieran de algo. Lastima.

-Claro que si Edward. –Dije con mi mejor sonrisa maliciosa dirigida a mis queridos y entrometidos padres. La reunión termino unos minutos después ya que Charlie alegaba tener trabajo y Renne que tenia que llamar a Phill. Los demás también se disculparon dejándonos a mí y a mi futuro esposo en una linda conversación.

-Gracias por enfrentar a tus padres por mí… Te amo.

-De nada, pero me debes una… Yo también te Amo –dije sonrojada.

-Por cierto Bella puedo preguntarte algo?

- Si claro, dime.

-Porque tu madre quería comprar boletos para la Atlántida?

Fin

* * *

_**NA:**__** Gracias a las que me leen!! Me hacen muy feliz sus comentarios... Bueno espero que les guste jajaj. La verdad pensaba hacer sufrir mas a Bella con los gritos de su madre, pero supongo que ya merece casarse por Dios!! Ya saben si quieren dejar tomatasos, valdes de agua, a los volturis, a los licantropos jajaja... Solo denle Go. (Como veran salen las ardillas de Emmett jajaja)  
**_


	3. Discusiones

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Twilight me pertenece, si no Edward seria MI novio y no de Bella xD!!**_

Todo parecía indicar que el día pasaría sin ningún problema, por fin Renné se hizo a la idea de que no me separaría de Edward… y Charlie, bueno el seguía sin comprender en lo mas mínimo, por lo cual ese asunto ni siquiera estaba en discusión, pero yo no contaba con que mi querida madre se uniría a mi cortejo fúnebre, es decir a Alice con todo lo de planear los detalles de la boda. Al principio me gusto la idea debo admitirlo, pero el agrado no me duro demasiado ya que comenzaron a surgir discrepancias.

-Alice, de verdad no creo que el azul sea un buen tono para un vestido de novia, ya sabes, lo tradicional es que sea totalmente blanco representando la pureza.

-Si, pero Bella no es para nada tradicional verdad? –yo fingí no escuchar la disputa.

-Bueno, el punto es que el azul significa que el amor verdadero durara por siempre, y ahora imagina, estamos mezclando el azul con el blanco, o sea que el mensaje transmitido será que la pureza de este amor verdadero durara por SIEMPRE. –dijo Alice poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra, obviamente capte el doble sentido de eso, aludiendo a mi no tan distante inmortalidad.

-Bells, tu eres la novia, verdad que no te agrada que sea azul? –Suspire profundamente, la verdad es que no logro entender como siempre quedo en medio de estos debates sin sentido…

-Mamá, no tiene nada de malo el azul, además me gusta el mensaje que dice Alice, es lindo y a Edward le gusta como se ve ese color en mi piel -Mi querida cuñadita sonrió triunfal por haber tenido la razón. Y es que era cierto, me encantaba el significado recién descubierto del azul, era lo que yo más deseaba, que mi amor fuera para siempre.

-Bien, pero porque ella escogió el vestido? soy tu madre eso me corresponde a mi.

-Ella lo eligió porque yo le di vía libre, ella esta planeando mi boda. –dije un tanto cansada, esta situación no ayudaba en nada al dolor de cabeza que tenia desde hace unos días y se negaba a abandonarme.

-Y por favor, ya no discutan…. Solo hagan lo que tengan que hacer, yo no quiero saber nada, mi cabeza esta a punto de explotar y sus eternos enfrentamientos verbales solo ayudan a que empeore… Así que de la manera más amable, tranquila y condescendiente que puedo encontrar les pido encarecidamente que dejen de pelear por tonterías, yo no soy una barbie y ustedes no son niñas de 5 años eligiendo que ropa le queda mejor a la muñeca en turno. Además no creo que Edward quiera casarse conmigo sin tengo un derrame cerebral o si? –Si, lo se explote, pero por Dios! No es posible que estas dos mujeres adultas se comporten así. Ambas me miraron un tanto avergonzadas y yo de verdad pensé que esa seria la ultima discusión del día, que ingenua soy a veces cierto?

Habían pasado apenas unas escasas horas desde que les sugerí a mi madre y a mi cuñada que dejaran de pelear y bueno estaba disfrutando de la paz total que me daba el silencio de la habitación de Edward, hasta que mi paz fue destruida por unas voces provenientes de la sala.

-No, definitivamente no utilizara perlas el día de la boda –dijo un tanto alterada mi madre. Supuse que los accesorios eran el nuevo tema a tratar.

-Claro que las llevara, las perlas lucen totalmente elegantes. –alego elocuentemente Alice.

-Por Dios, díganme que no están peleando por perlas. –rogué al cielo para que mis oídos tuvieran algún fallo y por esa causa hubiera escuchado mal.

-Bella, es que tu madre no entiende la importancia de que luzcas elegante, además de que el collar de perlas es hermoso.

-Cariño, no es que no entienda lo que dice Alice, lo que pasa es que no entiendo como puede saber lo que significa el azul del vestido, pero no sabe que las perlas significan lágrimas y desgracias en el matrimonio. –Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, no más llanto, fue el único pensamiento coherente que pude hilar.

-Definitivamente no habrá perlas, lo siento Ali. –ella solo se limito a hacer unos cuantos pucheros para ver si me convencía, pero ya había decidido.

-No cambiare de opinión.

-Bien entonces. –dijo un tanto molesta

-Entonces ya que estas aquí, podrías escoger a tus padrinos y a las damas de honor –indico una más que feliz Alice.

-Bueno de madrina te elijo a ti Ali, y en cuanto a las damas de honor pues serian Esme, mi madre y Jessica.

-Que? Te volviste completamente loca?

-Ahora que hice? –pregunte dramáticamente

-Y Rose? Te imaginas como se sentirá? –cierto, había olvidado por completo a Rose, a decir verdad no creía que ella quisiera ser parte de mi matrimonio.

-Si Bella no quiere que tu hermana se su dama de honor, pues no lo será y punto.

-No de nuevo –dije golpeando mi cabeza contra la pared.

-Es mi hermana, y además Rose ya esta aprendiendo a querer a Bella.

-Aprendiendo a quererla? Mi hija no necesita que aprendan a quererla.

-Basta –pedí suavemente

-Me refiero a que Rose ya la considera parte de la familia.

-Muchas gracias, pero Bella ya tiene familia propia.

-Basta!! –grite a la nada.

-Me pueden explicar porque se comportan así, cuando se conocieron se agradaban totalmente y ahora no se pueden mantener mas de 5 minutos sin gritarse mutuamente.

-Ella comenzó –dijeron a la vez

-Eso es realmente maduro, en serio lo es –susurre rodando los ojos. En ese instante lamedor de las ideas vino a mi cabeza como mandada por un ángel o alguna deidad que se compadeció de mí. Lo pensé bien y tome la decisión, unos segundos después Alice comenzó a gritar como poseída.

-Isabella Marie Swan próximamente de Cullen, como se te ocurra hacer eso te juro que yo misma voy a Italia por los Voulturis –grito Alice totalmente indignada

-Si, lo haré y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedírmelo –dije sonriendo malignamente. Mientras tanto mi madre nos miraba como si nos hubiesen salido 2 cabezas o de repente habláramos latín o algún otro idioma que ella no comprendiera.

-Si no se ponen de acuerdo, les juro a ambas que tomo a Edward y lo subo al primer avión disponible con rumbo a Las Vegas, no me importa que Elvis sea el que nos una. Al fin y al cabo, eso será menos estresante que estar con ustedes dos. –Ellas se miraron a los ojos en lo que pareció un acuerdo pacifista y después de unos minutos de silencio se dirigieron de nuevo a mí.

-Nos comportaremos, pero si te atreves a casarte en Las Vegas te usare como carnada para osos Bella y no estoy bromeando –sabia que decía la verdad, ese brillo malicioso en sus ojos me lo daba a entender perfectamente.

-Si, hija… Seremos buenas. Además ya que me metiste en esto de aceptar tu matrimonio lo mínimo que puedes hacer es darme una boda perfecta –Genial, otra que se une al club gastemos-todo-el-dinero-del-mundo-en-la-boda-de-bella.

-Confió en ustedes, pero a la primera discusión me voy esta claro?

-Si –resonó en ambas voces. Yo solo suspire aliviada.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin más altercados, o al menos peleaban en voz baja. Cuando llego la hora de que Alice se fuera a casa y que Edward la reemplazara yo estaba a punto de saltar de emoción por las escaleras, aunque supuse que conociéndome como me conozco, esa no seria una muy buena idea…. A menos que quisiera pasar mi boda postrada en una cama o en una linda silla de ruedas. Yo no entendía los alegatos de Alice para mantener alejado a Edward, ni siquiera estaba cerca la fecha de la boda, pero mi cuñadita siempre decía que era mejor así, porque su querido y entrometido hermano iba a averiguar cosas que no le interesaban antes de tiempo, por lo cual no me quedo otra opción mas que aceptar verlo solo por las noches.

-Bella, cariño donde estas? –pregunto mi novio desde las escaleras.

-Arriba, con tu fastidiosa hermana –respondí totalmente divertida.

-Edward, verdad que yo no soy fastidiosa? Verdad que me quieres? –lloriqueo Alice en el hombro de su hermano.

-Claro que te quiero, eres mi pequeño, adorado y saltarín Gremlin.

-Pero, verdad que me quieres mas que a ella? –pregunto señalándome con el dedo.

-Si Ali, te quiero mas que a ella. –respondió Edward condescendientemente.

-Lo sabia… -comenzó a dar saltitos en la habitación- un momento me llamaste Gremlin?

-Ehhh, no? –dijo mi vampiro favorito un tanto asustado

-Edward? –pregunto Alice con una lentitud que daba escalofríos.

-Si? –respondió retrocediendo un paso

-Será mejor que corras, porque si te pongo una mano encima estas muerto.

-Alice, no eh estado con el en todo el día, te molestaría matarlo por la mañana?

-mmm bueno, pero solo porque me lo pediste bien.

-Bella, como puedes darle permiso de que me asesine?

-Tú te lo buscaste, nadie la llama Gremlin.

-Gracias cuñadita nos vemos mañana. Ahora tú eres mi hermana favorita. –se giro hacia Edward y le saco la lengua.

-A ti ya no te quiero… -espere a que Alice saliera de la casa antes de continuar la charla con mi novio.

-Si, nadie la llama Gremlin…Al menos no cuando ella se da cuenta.

* * *

**Gremlin:** **es una criatura mitológica de naturaleza malévola**.

**NA: Decidi hacer un capi mas, porque vi que les agrado la historia, pero no se si debo continuarla... Ustedes que opinan?... Bueno ya saben si quieren dejar tomatazos, o mandarme matar con los Voulturis solo denle Go. **

**Si quieren un capi mas, diganme... xD!!**

**Gracias a todas por leer!!  
**

**Sofi: Firmaste anonimamente asi que no pude responderte... Yo soy mexicana, pero ojala que encuentre fans que sean de argentina!!**


	4. La Venganza de la Gremlin

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Twilight me pertence solo los utilizo para hacerlos sufrir un rato jaja! No gano nada con esto.**_

* * *

EdwardPOV

Después de que Alice me siguiera por exactamente 2 horas con una mirada asesina por los alrededores del bosque cercano a la casa de Bella decidí correr a mi propia casa, donde estaría relativamente mas seguro o al menos eso quería creer. Unos minutos después de haber entrado a casa y correr a esconderme como un bebe detrás de Esme (no me miren así, Alice estaba planeando 1001 formas de matarme dolorosamente, o dejarme incapacitado para cumplir el ultimo deseo de Bella como humana), la Gremlin, es decir mi querida hermanita entro como un huracán gritando incoherencias, mismas en las que terminaba conmigo de rodillas implorando piedad.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, deja de esconderte detrás de Esme, que eres una gallina o un hombre? –grito Alice desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Mmmm, un vampiro? –pregunte casualmente.

-Que gracioso Edward… No es que no quiera pasar todo el día contigo escuchando chistes tontos, pero anoche te deje vivir solo porque Bella me lo pidió. Y te recuerdo que puedo asesinarte ahora sin ningún tipo de piedad.

-Ali, no puedes solo perdonarme y darme un ejemplo de lo que significa ser buena hermana? –cuestione esperanzado de tocar alguna fibra de su muerto corazón.

-Primero, no me llames Ali…

-Segundo, no quiero ser buena hermana y…

-Tercero, no me importan las veces que supliques igual vas a sufrir.

-Alice, no puedes ser tan rencorosa con tu hermano favorito, además sabes que la hostilidad hace que envejezcas mas rápido?

-Edwi, querido Edwi… No se si habrás notado el pequeño eh insignificante hecho de que SOY UN VAMPIRO, por lo cual no tengo arrugas, ni puedo envejecer… Recuerdas? –Demonios, lo había olvidado por un momento. Esme solo nos observaba muy divertida.

-Y bien Alice, que fue lo que te hizo tu hermano para que quieras dejarlo incapacitado? –pregunto Esme intentando ocultar una sonrisa.

-Me llamo Gremlin.

-Oh, Ohhhh…. –Esme rió de nuevo al darse cuenta del lió en el que estaba metido. De pronto Alice se quedo muy quieta y bloqueo sus pensamientos. Dios, ella de verdad se comportaba como un monstruo de bolsillo.

-Oh, Edwi… -la manera en la que me llamo me dio escalofríos, pero decidí no prestar atención seguramente mi miedo me hacia desvariar, a veces de verdad soy mas ingenuo que Bella.

-Eh, si?

-Te tengo un trato, si aceptas no te asesinare, lo prometo. –dijo y por alguna razón me estremecí peor que si me hubieran dicho que Victoria revivió.

-Cual es el trato? –pregunte esperando lo peor.

-Tienes que jugar conmigo a La Barbie Edward –estaba en lo correcto esta chica es un monstruo.

-No, no hay forma de que yo acepte jugar contigo a… a… eso. –Mi querida madre solo nos miraba intentando contener su risa.

-Esme ayúdame por Dios! –rogué apunto de arrodillarme

-Ali querida, podrías dejar el castigo de tu hermano en algo menor? –pregunto Esme maternalmente.

-No, esa es mi oferta… Y tiene 2 opciones, aceptar o sufrir una muerte dolorosa. –indico Alice malévolamente.

-Alice, no puedes hacerme esto, te acusare con Carlisle. –sonreí triunfal por mi magnifica idea.

-Hazlo, el estará de mi lado. Sabe que me llamaste Gremlin y yo no soy nada parecida a esa criatura peluda, horrible y orejona. –dijo cruzando sus brazos y haciendo un puchero como una niña de 5 años.

-Pero…

-Pero nada Edward, decide ahora o me arrepentiré de ser tan generosa –dijo a media voz.

-Bien, pero te asesinare en cuanto tenga oportunidad. –ella sonrió y comenzó a dar saltitos por todos lados, de alguna extraña manera mi sentido común me decía que algo horrible iba a suceder en un lapso pequeño de tiempo.

-Esto va a ser muy divertido –dijo crípticamente, yo solo me alce de hombros… no podía suceder nada peor que ser el juguete de Alice.

Por un par de horas estuve sentado incómodamente en la sala con Alice, siendo maquillado exageradamente y viéndome ridículo desde el pelo hasta los pies. Cerré los ojos y deje que mi querida hermana terminara con su trabajo, no era algo en lo que tuviera demasiado interés por ver. Me puse unos audífonos para no escucharla cada 2 segundos decirme cuan hermoso me quedaba el tono de sombra o el color de labial. Estaba tranquilamente escuchando algunas canciones y preguntándome que estaría haciendo mi querida Bella en esos instantes cuando Alice me toco el hombro y me dio un pantalón entubado de mezclilla y un top rojo que seguramente no cubriría mi estomago y me pidió amablemente (me exigió con una mirada que asustaría a los Voulturis) que me lo pusiera, yo solo asentí, me vestí lo mas rápido que pude, subí el volumen de la música y espere a que ella trajera unos zapatos de tacón alto que parecían una trampa mortal. Me termine de vestir sin decir una palabra, cuando hube terminado abrí los ojos y me encontré la peor imagen que en ni en mis mas escabrosas pesadillas hubiera conjurado.

En la sala de mi casa se encontraba, Charlie, Renné y Bella, parpadee una vez, otra y otra mas para asegurarme de que no estaba soñando, pero ellos seguían ahí.

-Eh, Edward? –pregunto Bella totalmente insegura.

-No, dime que estoy soñando. –dije sollozando

-Edward, nosotros veníamos para ver si querías que te acompañara a escoger el traje para la boda, pero ese atuendo que traes ahora te queda muy bien –indico Charlie totalmente feliz.

-Aunque el rojo no es tu color –dijo Emmett salido de la nada.

-Voy a… cambiarme… yo… ahora vuelvo. –murmure nerviosamente, mientras intentaba salir corriendo a mi habitación.

-No es cierto Emm, a Edwi le queda el rojo –indico Alice con una mirada perversa.

Subí a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude, claro a paso humano por que los padres de Bella seguían viéndome con una mezcla de diversión, preocupación y total confusión. Ya en mí recamara me mire al espejo para entender las miradas de mis futuros suegros y como lo supuse fue peor que haberme quedado con la duda. Alice realmente puede ser mala cuando se lo propone. Me retire el maquillaje excepto por la mascara para pestañas que por alguna razón no se desvaneció con el agua, me cambie de ropa y baje a la sala con toda una timidez que hacia mas de 80 años que no sentía.

-La mascara de pestañas hace que tus ojos se vean mas lindos Edwi deberías usarla mas seguido –sugirió la hermana monstruo, perdón Alice.

-Muchas Gracias Ali, tomare en cuenta tu consejo –respondí entrecerrando los ojos y mirándola fríamente, y observe que Carlisle se encontraba con ellos. Mientras, los pensamientos de todos en la sala me hacían removerme en mi asiento realmente incomodo.

"Creo que este chico tiene serios problemas con su inclinación sexual y aun así quiere casarse con mi hija" pensaba furiosamente Charlie. Por su lado los pensamientos de Renné eran un tanto inquietantes "Fue muy gracioso ver su cara, pero es un tanto perturbarte que no se desmaquillara por completo, tal vez le guste la sensación de la mascara de pestañas, aunque su hermana tiene razón, sus ojos lucen mas lindos enmarcados así", Rose que también apareció de la nada maldecía "Demonios, yo quisiera haberlo visto, debió ser divertidísimo, debo recordarme felicitar a Alice", Carlisle estaba confundido "Edward, me tienes que explicar después porque toda la familia Swan te encontró con zapatos de tacón y porque en el nombre de Dios llevas labial" Inmediatamente pase mi mano por mis labios y si llevaba un lindo labial rosa, restregué furiosamente mi mano para borrar toda huella y seguí escuchando. Esme solo reía mentalmente, mientras su cara no demostraba ninguna emoción y Emmett creía que lo tenia merecido por burlarme cuando le toco ser La barbie Emmett. Alice, bueno Alice reía como maniaca mientras mentalmente decía " La venganza es dulce, apuesto a que nunca mas te atreverás a llamarme Gremlin o si hermanito?" Fuera de mi cabeza la sala estaba hundida en un silencio irritante.

-Bien Edwi, Charlie vino para llevarte a comprar un traje para la boda y bueno decidí que los chicos y yo iremos con ustedes, claro si no les molesta. –Carlisle rompió el silencio seriamente.

-No, papá no molesta que vengas con nosotros, pero Emm y Jazz tienen que venir con nosotros? –pregunte mientras Alice me golpeaba en el brazo.

-Oye, porque fue eso? –cuestione a la pequeña vampiro.

-Por discriminar a Jazzy –dijo molesta

-Si, hijo es mejor que vayamos todos, así elegiremos los trajes acorde con el tuyo.

-Bien, pero si me molestan los despedazo. –indique amenazadoramente. Aunque Charlie y Renné creyeron que hablaba en sentido figurado, los demás captaron al instante.

-Alice, donde esta Jasper? –pregunto Carlisle. Ella se quedo imperceptiblemente quieta.

-Ya viene, esta… eh… en el bosque… eh… caminando… si, eso –respondió nerviosamente

-No debería entrar al bosque, hay criaturas peligrosas ahí dentro. –sugirió Charlie un tanto preocupado.

-El… no esta muy alejado… es solo que… salio a… tomar un poco de aire cierto Ali? –intervino Emmett inmediatamente.

-Si, salio a tomar aire, el nunca se interna solo en el bosque no hay de que preocuparse –manifestó Alice.

Unos minutos después Jasper entro a la casa, muy relajado y teniendo pensamientos felices, pensamientos en los que yo no estaba interesado pues todos incluían a Alice con ropa diminuta.

-Y como te fue en tu paseo Jasper? –pregunto curiosamente Charlie.

-Eh, bien –indico Jazzy, mirando a Alice en busca de una respuesta.

-Jazz, quieres venir con nosotros a comprar los trajes para la boda? –pregunte intentando desviar el tema.

-Claro, será divertido. –respondió un muy feliz Jasper.

-No mas que ver a Edward con tacones –murmuro entre dientes Alice

-Genial, porque no lo publican en el periódico? –pregunte sarcásticamente

-Es buena idea, es mas ya tengo el titular perfecto: Vampiro Adolescente es sorprendido sospechosamente vestido de mujer. –dijo Rose a velocidad vampirica.

-Si, yo tengo otro titular: Vampiro Adolescente despedaza a su familia por no aprender a cerrar la boca –respondí también a velocidad vampirica.

Dios, esto era mas y mas horrible cada vez y pensar que el día apenas comenzaba.

* * *

_**NA: Espero que les haya gustado el capi, tenia ganas de que hubiera Barbie Edward jajaja! Gracias por los comentarios y como lo pidieron deje un capi mas. Por cierto estoy escribiendo el proximo capi y sera dedicado totalmente a **__**Trixi.Black porque de hecho tome la idea que me dio. Ya saben cualquier comentario solo denle Go!**_


	5. Trajes y Problemas

**Ninguno de los personajes de Twilight me pertence, no gano nada con mis historias. El lenguaje de Chipsy tampoco es mio, solo lo use para divertirme.**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a Trixi.Black por la idea de que los chicos fueran a comprar los trajes!! Ojala que les guste**

* * *

Trajes y Problemas

EdwardPOV

Al llegar al lugar donde compraríamos los trajes mi mundo se ilumino, me costaba creer que de verdad próximamente estaría legalmente unido a mi Bella. El día como siempre estaba nublado y parecía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llover, quien diría que también la tormenta estaba por desatarse dentro del local. Mire algunos trajes intentando elegir cuando Emm llamo mi atención bruscamente para que lo mirara.

-Hey Edwi, encontré el traje perfecto para ti –señalo un traje azul cielo, bastante lindo en realidad

-Por primera vez en tu vida tienes buen gusto Emm, pero da la casualidad de que no es un baile de graduación, si no mi boda… Así que no puedo usar azul –señale mostrando la obviedad del asunto. De pronto Charlie salio de la nada diciendo que el tenia el traje perfecto, era uno blanco muy sencillo. A mi realmente me gusto, y creí escuchar que el blanco significaba pureza, pero mas tarde en pensar que a decir verdad el traje si seria perfecto, cuando mi celular sonó.

-Si? Quien es? –pregunte curiosamente aunque ya tenia serias sospechas de quien podría estarme llamando, mi numero solo lo tenia mi familia y Bella pero la mayor parte de mi familia estaba conmigo de compras así que solo podrían ser las chicas. Esme solo llamaría si fuera algo de vida o muerte, Bella cuando me necesita y comúnmente también es solo en casos extremos, Rosalie primero se arrancaría las pestañas antes de volver a llamarme (supongo que será porque su ultima llamada me condujo a un casi suicidio) así que todo se reducía a Alice.

-Ni se te ocurra comprar un traje blanco Edward –respondió la muy familiar voz en el celular que confirmaba mis sospechas.

-Pero, porque Ali? –cuestione un poco molesto

-Porque a Bella le gusta más como te ves en negro y tiene razón, el negro resalta tus rasgos, así que no toques ese traje –dijo una muy indignada Alice

-Pero, a Charlie le gusta –susurre nerviosamente

-Pues dile que a ti no –contesto, como si la respuesta resultara lo más obvio del mundo

-Alice, no se si lo notaste, pero por primera vez Charlie quiere cooperar con la boda, como me veré si le niego algo? –musite inútilmente al teléfono

-Arréglatelas como puedas, pero no te atrevas a salir de esa tienda con un traje blanco –dijo Alice finalizando la llamada.

-Dios, ayúdame –rogué al cielo antes de guardar el celular.

En cuanto colgué el celular, sabía que tendría que enfrentarme a un futuro suegro no muy feliz, ya que el traje realmente le agradaba, pero que hacer…? Bella era primero y Alice dijo que mi querida novia prefería el negro en mí. Me arme del valor característico de los Cullen, respire profundamente y avance hacia mi suegro.

-Eh, Charlie? –dije frenéticamente

-Si? Necesitas algo? –pregunto un demasiado amable Charlie.

-Veras, no es que no me guste el traje que tu elegiste pero, yo… eh… Alice… si, Alice decidió que debería ser negro. Ya sabes, para ser un poco más tradicionales. –sonreí tímidamente tratando de parecer sincero.

-Ah, esta bien… Si Alice lo dice debe ser por algo –respondió tranquilamente, Aunque con un deje de decepción. Porque todos tenían que tener a Ali en tan alta estima? Si de verdad la conocieran sabrían el monstruo que es realmente debajo de la angelical sonrisa.

-Pero, que te parece si el traje que tu elegiste lo usan ustedes. Se vería bien y no creo que Alice tenga nada que objetar al respecto. –dije triunfalmente. Los demás sonrieron en señal de apoyo.

-Suena bien –respondió secamente.

Mientras en sus cabezas mi familia sonaba muy feliz, Charlie realmente no lo estaba tanto.

"Ese chico, no puedo creer que tenga el valor de siquiera verme a la cara, primero me quiere quitar a mi hija, luego se viste de mujer y ahora me niega el derecho de elegir el traje, tal vez estoy siendo demasiado amable con el y no se lo merece." Yo solo suspire fuertemente atrayendo la atención de Jasper quien se daba perfecta cuenta de la molestia de Charlie y mi exasperación. Cuando yo ya estaba a punto de declararme un vampiro incompetente en tratar con suegros fastidiosos Súper Jasper vino a mi rescate mandando olas de tranquilidad y felicidad a todos. Creo que es la primera vez que le agradezco a mi hermano que utilice su poder en mi o en personas que no me tienen en una muy alta estima.

-Gracias Jazzy –susurre a velocidad vampirica.

-De nada, para eso están los hermanos –respondo sonriente.

Después de varios minutos discutiendo con Emmett acerca de porque el no podía utilizar un traje verde fluorescente para la boda, me di por vencido y le deje el problema a Carlisle, ciertamente mi humor no era muy bueno como para tratar con un hermano que no entiende de razones.

-Carlisle, por favor ayúdame antes de que me vuelva loco –pedí o más bien suplique a mi querido padre.

-Que pasa Edwi?

-Emmett.

-Que pasa con Emm?

-Quiere usar un traje verde fluorescente para mi boda, sabes como se vería?

-Eh, mal? –pregunto ocultando una sonrisa, yo solo lo mire fríamente. Y entonces la mejor de las ideas vino a mí. Alice, ella lo solucionaría, tome el celular y la llame.

-Ali, eres tu?

-Si, Edward comúnmente cuando marcas a mi celular soy yo la que contesta –dijo muy divertida. Su diversión no sonaba del todo bien, pero ahora tenía problemas más importantes que arreglar ya averiguaría más tarde que hacia tan feliz a mi hermana.

-Ya viste el traje que quiere comprar Emmett?

-Traje que traje?

-Espera y lo veras –me separe del celular.

-Emm? Vas a comprar ese traje cierto?

-Puedo Edwi? En serio puedo?

-Eh… si.

-Bien, lo comprare. –Tome el celular de nuevo y un silencio ensordecedor precedió al grito más aterrador que eh escuchado.

-Nooooooooooooooo, no puede hacer eso! –grito Alice del otro lado del teléfono

-Eh, de hecho lo esta haciendo Ali –comente para molestarla

-Pon a ese hermano tuyo al teléfono AHORA MISMO! –Llame a Emm y le arroje el celular, desde ahí no era problema mió.

EmmettPOV

-Si? Sexy Emmett al habla, quien es? –pregunte sonriendo al teléfono, creo haber escuchando que cuando alguien te llama es bueno sonreír así la otra persona se sentirá cómoda para entablar una conversación contigo.

-EMMETT!! ESTAS LOCO SI CREES QUE VOY A DEJARTE COMPRAR ESE TRAJE –Grito Alice en el teléfono.

-Pero Alice, Edward me dio permiso, es su boda el decide

-Me importa 3 pepinos y una zanahoria si es la boda del tarado de tu hermano, yo soy la que decide que esta bien y que no. Y definitivamente un traje verde fluorescente entraría en la categoría de desastrosamente mal. –indicó Alice demasiado molesta.

-Pues no me importa, Edward me dio permiso y lo voy a aprovechar –dije haciendo muecas esperando que ella me viera.

-Esta bien Emm, puedes comprarlo –respondió demasiado tranquila, una tranquilidad que realmente me asustaba. Todos en la familia somos valientes pero tenemos algo en común: Un miedo kilométrico a Alice.

-Cual, es la trampa? –pregunte temerosamente

-No hay trampa, solo que tu sabes tal vez yo hable con Rose sobre lo que le paso a su vestido rojo… -Me congele, si Rose se enteraba yo estaría mas que muerto.

-No puedes amenazarme con eso Alice, es bajo –dije totalmente indignado

-De hecho mi querido Emmett, puedo y lo estoy haciendo, es tu decisión –susurro al teléfono e instantes después la llamada se corto. Decidido ese traje no venia conmigo, nadie podría enterarse de lo que hice con ese vestido y menos Rose.

Flash Back:

-Chipsy, no es bueno que una ardilla decente como tu este desnuda, deberías usar ropa.

-Squeq squeqi Emm squeer squiq squiquer; (Traducción; Tienes razón Emm, pero no se donde vendan ropa para ardillas, tal vez tu podrías hacerme alguna) –dijo Chipsy

-Si, eso haré el día de hoy. Ropa para ti!, que buenas ideas tienes –indique chocando los cinco con Chipsy.

-Creo que el rojo combinara con tus ojos, pero yo no tengo nada rojo –dije tristemente

-Squeeq squiq Rose squiqueer (Yo, eh visto que Rose tiene mucha ropa roja)

-Cierto, te juro que eres la ardilla mas inteligente que eh conocido. –Corrí a mi habitación, busque en el closet y encontré un lindo vestido rojo.

-Perfecto, este servirá –sonreí y fui a buscar unas tijeras para trabajar. Después de varias horas de coser mini ropa para ardillas termine con un modelo bastante lindo.

-Aquí tienes Chipsy, espero que te guste –dije a mi pequeña amiga.

-Squeq squieq Emm squiiiquer (Me encanta Emm, es perfecto, gracias) –unas horas después mientras Chipsy y yo veíamos la televisión escuche un grito de Rose.

-Donde demonios esta mi vestido rojo? Juro que voy a matar al que lo haya tomado –trague saliva y saque a mi pequeña ardilla de la casa.

Fin Flash Back.

EdwardPOV

-Edwi, gracias por dejarme comprar el traje pero Alice dice que no es buena idea. –dijo tristemente Emm, de verdad no puedo creer que el haya hecho ropa para ardilla y menos aun con un vestido de Rose.

-Tranquilo Emm, con el blanco te veras mas que bien! –sonreí a modo de consuelo

-Edwi? Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –inquirió Jazzy

-Si, claro que puedes

-Quien va a organizar tu despedida de soltero?

-Eh… No quiero despedida de soltero.

-QUE? ESTAS LOCO? –gritaron Emm y Jazzy a la vez.

-No, es solo que no es necesario.

-Claro que es necesario, es mas yo me haré cargo… Esto va a ser muy divertido. –Dijo crípticamente Emm, mientras Jazzy y yo nos estremecíamos.

* * *

**Bueno aqui les dejo otro capi mas, supongo que maximo quedaran 2 mas, como podran deducir habra despedida de solteros por ambas partes jeje! Ya saben lo de siempre si quieren dejar tomatazos solo denle Go!!**


	6. Despedida de Soltera y Tequila

**Ninguno de los personajes de Twilight me pertenece, si no Chipsy seria un personaje regular en los libros y Alice tendria mas protagonismo. Este capitulo esta dedicado a mi amigui Shocolate, gracias por la ayuda xD  
**

* * *

Alice no había parado de hablar desde que los chicos se fueron de compras, la verdad yo había desconectado mi cerebro desde que vi a mi amado Edward con ropa de mujer, a decir verdad Alice tenia razón esa mascara de pestañas hacia sus ojos mas hermosos de lo que ya eran y eso era preocupante… Quiero decir, no es del todo normal que tu novio se vea mejor que tu con maquillaje, aun no puedo creer que tenga unos hermanos tan vengativos. Aunque, pensándolo bien creo poder recordar que nunca es buena idea meterse con Alice, el Jeep aun destrozado de Emmett y el piano en reparación de Edward son pruebas suficientes. En algún momento del que no soy del todo conciente creí haber escuchado a Rose decir que tenia algo muy importante que hacer y que tardaría algunas horas, en ese instante no me pareció algo de suma importancia, pero ya me arrepentiría de mi falta de atención. De pronto unos sonidos muy cerca de mi oído me trajeron a la realidad.

-Bella estas escuchándome? –pregunto Alice

-Si, estoy escuchando –sonreí intentando convencerla de que estaba siendo sincera -Cuando uno no le pone suficiente atención a Alice se pone como loca.

-Entonces aceptas, verdad? –inquirió impacientemente

-Eh, si, claro…-dije un tanto inquieta, ya que no tenia idea de que era lo que había aceptado, pero mi miedo me impulsaba a contestar.

-Esme…-susurre cuando Alice se alejo lo suficiente, aun a sabiendas de que ella me escuchaba perfectamente.

-Si, Bells?

-Que acabo de aceptar? –pregunte sonrojada

-Ahh, acabas de aceptar que Ali te organice una despedida de soltera y decidiste que ibas a respetar y acatar todo lo que ella elija. –dijo sonriente

-QUE YO ACEPTE QUE? –Grite a la nada

-Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, ven aquí… me retracto, no quiero aceptar. –ella se limito a sacarme la lengua y hacer muecas mientras respondía el teléfono. Después de eso la escuche gritar pero no le tome importancia, el hecho de que Alice arreglara mi despedida de soltera era escalofriante. Me puse a pensar mil y un formas de salir de esa, pero ninguna era factible, así que me rendí… No podía hacer más, solo esperaba que las cosas no se salieran de control. Unas horas después me di cuenta de que si Alice y Rosalie Cullen están organizando tu despedida de soltera es mejor que corras y te escondas bajo la cama. Al principio no podía creer que Rose por voluntad propia accediera a ayudar a Ali, pero al parecer ya no me odia tanto.

-En serio Rose va a ayudarte con la despedida? –pregunte a una muy atareada Alice que me ignoraba mientras escribía frenéticamente.

-Si, Bella creo que te eh confirmado eso mas de 40 veces y las mismas 40 veces te eh visto pasar por la sorpresa, la negación y la incredulidad, pero podríamos simplemente llegar a la parte de la aceptación de una vez para que pueda seguir planeando cosas divertidas? –inquirió exasperada

-Lo siento Alice, es que me cuesta creerlo. –dije un poco avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, creo que tu lo estas manejando mejor de lo que lo manejara Edward cuando se entere –sonrió y movió levemente su brazo del papel en el que escribía… Inocentemente leí la primera frase y me congele.

-No, no vamos a hacer eso –indique casi gritando

-Que no vamos a hacer? –pregunto Rose desde la puerta de entrada.

-No vamos a tener personas haciendo streaptease –asegure sonrojada.

-Ahh, claro que tendremos de hecho ya están contratados esa era la cosa importante que tenia que hacer cuando me fui –dijo malévolamente Rose

-Oh, por Dios…. Tienen que estar bromeando, se imaginan como lo va a tomar Edward cuando se entere –susurre aterrada

-Bella, mi querida eh inocente Bella, seguramente Edward tendrá sus propias desnudistas en su despedida de soltero –explico Rose tranquilamente.

-No, Edward no seria capaz, verdad Alice? –pregunte a mi querida cuñada, pero ella se negaba a hacer contacto visual conmigo indicándome que Rosalie tenia razón.

-Bueno, entonces tendremos Desnudistas –exprese totalmente molesta y despechada, si Edward tenia streapers, yo tendría streapers. Después de todo, no podría ser tan malo o si? En fin, decidí también que habría alcohol, no hay fiesta sin alcohol escuche decir una vez a… la verdad no recuerdo a quien, pero lo dijo. La decisión era que la despedida seria la noche siguiente, solo faltaban algunas cosas por comprar y estaría todo preparado para la gran fiesta.

Unas horas después ya con casi todo planeado llego el momento de irme a casa y ver por fin a Edward, aunque no estaba del todo segura si quería verlo, menos sabiendo que el deliberadamente había aceptado tener mujeres semidesnudas bailándole. Me duche para relajarme y fui directamente a mi habitación para dormir, ya había decidido no esperar a mi no tan lindo novio. Acababa de recostarme cuando escuche ruido fuera de la casa, así que hice lo que toda mujer molesta, fingí dormir.

-Bella, cariño estas dormida? –susurro Edward en mi oído haciendo que me temblaran hasta las uñas de los pies. Pero no obtuvo respuesta de mí.

-Se que estas despierta… -dijo alegremente

-Estas molesta conmigo? –pregunto sin obtener respuesta nuevamente

-Bella, si no me respondes me iré… -indico desafiante, yo lo mire fríamente, le di un beso en la mejilla y me recosté nuevamente.

-Bien, eso significa que quieres que me quede?

-Si, buenas noches Edward

-Me dirás al menos que hice para molestarte?

-No, porque aun no lo has hecho, pero lo harás, buenas noches. –con eso di por terminada la conversación y me dispuse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté Edward ya no estaba, debo admitir que eso dolió un poco, pero ese día no iba a ponerme triste al contrario, ese día seria el mejor día de mi vida, bueno eso era lo que yo me había prometido. Baje a desayunar pero Alice y Rose ya estaban ahí esperándome para empezar la diversión, primero iríamos por las invitadas; Renné, Jessica, Ángela y Esme, esta ultima iba a alistar las cosas que íbamos a necesitar mientras recogíamos a las chicas. Una vez en el auto de Rose ya con Renné, Ángela y Jess fuimos directo a la casa Cullen.

-No es necesario que se bajen del auto, no vamos a celebrar aquí –dijo una muy emocionada y demasiado feliz Alice.

-Yo creí que la fiesta seria aquí –indique extrañada

-No, los chicos celebraran aquí, nosotras… bueno ya lo verán cuando lleguemos no quiero arruinar la sorpresa –respondió esta vez Rose.

-Bien, Ali vas tu o voy yo por Esme? –pregunto la rubia.

-Creo que Bella y yo iremos –dijo sonriente

-Esta bien, pero no tarden –Entramos a la casa y todo estaba demasiado silencioso, cualquiera juraría que se estaba llevando acabo un funeral, a primera vista no había señal de los chicos o de Carlisle, pero al entrar a la cocina para buscar a Esme los encontramos a todos metidos en una conversación al parecer bastante divertida.

-Esme, ya estas lista? –pregunto Alice intentando parecer misteriosa

-Que si esta lista para ir al lugar que es ultra secreto que se supone nosotros no debemos enterarnos? –inquirió Emmett

-Si, entonces Esme… No quiero apresurarte pero tenemos un horario –comento Ali señalando su reloj insistentemente.

-Solo me faltan unas cosas, enseguida nos iremos –respondió Esme sonrientemente

-Y a donde van a ir chicas? Esme no ha querido decir ni una sola palabra –quiso saber Carlisle, supongo que porque todos tenían curiosidad.

-Vamos a la despedida de soltera de Bella –contesto Alice demasiado feliz.

-Despedida de soltera? Bella, no me contaste que tendrías despedida de soltera –expuso Edward inmediatamente luciendo traicionado.

-Si, eso parece… Supongo que tu también tendrás secretos ligeros de ropa que quieras esconder no es así, tu… vampiro…. –intente continuar pero Alice me tapo la boca y me llevo corriendo al auto, al subir me di cuenta que Esme ya estaba dentro y que Rosalie aceleraba como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Bella, casi lo arruinaste no debiste decirle eso a Edwi ahora nos molestara por teléfono –dijo la pequeña Gremlin muy molesta.

-Lo siento Ali, no me di cuenta –respondí avergonzada y en ese mismo instante el celular de Alice comenzó a sonar.

-Te lo dije –sonrió resignada.

-No, Edward no voy a poner a Bella al habla

-No, tampoco te voy a decir donde escondió Rose las partes del volvo.

-Porque no quiero que vengas a arruinar nuestra fiesta.

-Esta bien.

-Bella, Edward quiere que le desees que se divierta –dijo Alice mientras me daba el teléfono.

-Hola

-Bella, que quisiste decir con secretos ligeros de ropa?

-Alice quiere que te diga que te diviertas –en cuanto acabe la frase Ali, me quito el teléfono de las manos, lo cerró con fuerza y lo arrojo a su bolso.

-Todas denme sus celulares ahora –exigió rápidamente, nadie se atrevió a negarse e inmediatamente el bolso de Alice se lleno con 4 celulares mas.

-Que empiece la fiesta –grito Rose acelerando aun mas.

2 horas mas tarde, después de haber pasado por una pastelería, una farmacia y varios lugares más, llegamos a una especie de salón de fiestas, donde supuse seria la nuestra. Era un lugar bastante amplio, pero lucia bastante costoso, las decoraciones eran muy finas, colgabam globos de todas partes, aunque viendolos de cerca creo que no eran globos normales, es mas juraria que esos eran preservativos, pero quise ignorar eso, me sentía un tanto fuera de lugar, pero la sensación paso rápido cuando Rose me trajo el primer tequila. 1 hora y 7 tequilas después, ni siquiera recordaba que el lugar era costoso o el singular pastel con forma eh... falica que las chicas habian comprado.

-Hey Rose cuando llegan los Streapers? –dije entre risas, no sabia que exactamente que me causaba gracia, pero no podía dejar de reír.

-De hecho Bells, están a punto de llegar así que toma asiento –respondió con una sonrisa picara.

-Claro, solo antes iré a tomar algo de mi bolso –A decir verdad no iba a tomar nada de MI bolso, si no del de Alice. Tome el celular y marque rápidamente. En cuanto escuche que iban a contestar me adelante a hablar.

-Te Amo –dije sensualmente a la persona en el teléfono

-Bella, eres tu? –respondió un muy emocionado ¿Mike?

-Eh…. No, numero equivocado –indique antes de colgar, de nuevo marque rápidamente esta vez asegurándome que el número era el de Edward.

-Alice? Eres tu? –pregunto Edward en el teléfono

-No, soy yo Bella –dije riendo tontamente

-Bella, cariño ya no estas molesta conmigo? –quiso saber mi novio, mientras mis ojos se perdían en 6 chicos disfrazados. Los disfraces eran lindos había un militar, basebolista, doctor, vaquero, ángel, demonio y un vampiro.

-No Edward porque habría de estar molesta? con esos chicos tan lindos delante de mi –susurre al teléfono.

-Chicos? Que chicos? Donde estas Bella? –deje el teléfono a un lado de mi y me dedique a admirar el paisaje que había en frente. Mientras escuchaba una voz preocupada pero por mas que me esforzaba no lograba ubicar de donde venia. De pronto Rose se me acerco y empezó la fiesta.

-Bella, el vampiro es tuyo –gritaron al unísono Ali y Rose

-Déjenme adivinar, el doctor es de Esme, el basebolista es de Renné, el militar es de Ali, el demonio de Rose, el ángel de Jessica y el vaquero de Ángela. –dije enumerando rápidamente a los chicos. Ellas solo asintieron. Sorprendentemente o no tanto, el vampiro se acerco a mi para sacarme a bailar.

-Mucha Ropa Bells –grito Rose haciendo ademán de desnudarse, yo solo atine a reírme aun mas como tonta y sin darme cuenta comencé a pedirle al chico que se quitara la ropa mas rápido…. La verdad estaba muy divertida, hasta que Alice grito fuertemente y me bajo del escenario.

-Bella, porque demonios llamaste a Edward? –pregunto bastante molesta

-Lo llame? No lo recuerdo… -logre decir entre risas

-Gracias a ti, el aguafiestas de tu novio quiere venir a buscarte, así que lo vas a llamar y le vas a decir que esta todo bien, de acuerdo?

-Si, gre...Alice.-Ella tomo el celular y llamo a Edward.

-Alice, donde están? Quiero ir por Bella ahora –demando saber mi querido novio

-No soy Alice, soy Bella

-Bella, estas alcoholizada cierto? –pregunto muy molesto

-Nop

-Ah no? Entonces dime que hay en tu vaso en este momento? –Tome el vaso y me tome el tequila que había en el.

-En este momento no hay nada en el –dije sonriendo triunfal por mi inteligencia.

-Bella, bebiste lo que tenia para no mentirme, cierto?

-Donde están las cámaras ocultas –grite a la nada, mientras Alice y Rose se doblaban de la risa en sus respectivas sillas.

-Bella, dime que has estado bebiendo toda la noche?

-Tequila

-Bien, cuantos tequilas has bebido

-Ehh… cofdiezcof –dije simulando una tos

-10? Pon a Alice al teléfono cariño

-No.

-Porque no?

-Porque vas a gritarle

-No, te aseguro que no le gritare, solo… ponla al teléfono cariño.

-Si le gritas llamare de nuevo a Mike

-Llamaste a mike? Oh, olvídalo solo llama a Alice –Le pase el celular a mi cuñadita, bueno se me cayo unas cuantas veces, pero llego a sus manos unos segundos después.

-Habla Alice, tu hermana favorita a la que no debes maltratar por darle Tequila a tu prometida –dijo Ali dulcemente, después de eso no escuche mucho porque estaba muy ocupada tomando un nuevo tequila y riendo como tonta porque Rose era rubia y yo no. No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que paso después, solo se que desperté al día siguiente con un dolor de cabeza espantoso y con un novio totalmente molesto.

-Buenos días Bells, como te sientes?

-Como si un tren hubiera pasado 3 veces encima de mi cabeza –dije intentando sonreír

-Supongo que Mike no te volvió a atender en el teléfono o si?

-Mike? Porque habría yo de llamar a Mike? –pregunte totalmente confundida

-No importa, ya te contara Alice después.

-Bien, y como te fue a ti en tu despedida de soltero? –inquirí curiosamente

-Créeme que no quieres saberlo.

-Si, claro que quiero.

-Bien, todo comenzó con Chipsy….

Continuara…

* * *

**NA:Como veran en este capi meextendi y no toque para nada la despedida de soltero de Edward, pero lo dejare para el siguiente que por cierto estara dedicado a Ginna IsAbella Ryddle por darme una genial idea!! En fin espero que les guste y dejen tomatazos, comentarios y demas...**


	7. Fiesta y la ardilla desnudista

**_Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Twilight no son mios y no gano nada con mishistorias... Chipsy es el unico personaje que me pertence xD**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a ****Ginna IsAbella Ryddle por la idea que dio para este capi!! Mil gracias!!  
**

* * *

EdwardPOV

Esme estaba siendo misteriosa, demasiado para mi gusto y el de los demás, que como yo la miraban con sospecha, la ultima vez que se había puesto así Emmett termino en un viaje al jardín podando las plantas, Jasper cosiendo ropa para donar a los pobres, Carlisle, bueno el no hizo nada pues Esme lo consiente mucho. Y yo termine llevando a Emmett y a Chipsy de excursión al zoológico para que la linda y peluda ardillita conociera los demás animales que existen, ya que según Emm nadie podía vivir feliz sin haber conocido un zoológico. Pero eso no era lo que me tenía preocupado ya que el paseo había sido divertido igual que ver a los demás sufrir un poco, excepto las chicas no entiendo porque ellas nunca hacen nada, gozan de los mismos privilegios que nuestro padre y eso no es justo pero para ser sincero Bella me había puesto nervioso la noche anterior, que era lo que yo haría tan malo como para que ni siquiera se dignara a mirarme? de repente una oleada de pensamientos vacíos entro a mi cabeza y una voz proveniente de la cocina me llamo.

-Hey Edwi, ven estamos apostando, quieres jugar? –pregunto Jazzy

-Claro, cual es la apuesta esta vez? –es de lo mas divertido apostar aunque Jasper siempre hace trampa ya que es influenciado por las visiones de Alice, lo interesante esa vez era que Alice no ayudaría a Jazzy y la cosa era un poco mas justa por eso decidí aceptar cualquiera que fuera la apuesta.

-Quien se llevara la peor parte cuando Esme deje de ser misteriosa –respondió Emm con una sonrisa que denotaba seguridad.

-Bien, yo apuesto a que esta vez será Jazzy –dije sonriente dado que Jazzy creía que la última vez la peor tortura había sido coser ropa para los pobres ya que cuando las agujas se enterraban en sus dedos, se rompían inmediatamente… Recuerdo que tuvo que comprar varios paquetes de agujas para poder continuar con su tarea.

-Pues yo creo que serás tu Edwi –contesto Emm, al le había gustado usarme de chofer y niñera de ardillas.

-Carlisle estas anotando esto? –pregunte curiosamente ya que mi padre sonreía discretamente disfrutando de nuestra discusión.

-Claro, siempre lo hago cierto? –indico con una gran sonrisa, supongo que no es sorpresa que los Cullen hagan apuestas, de hecho creo que lo hacemos tanto que ya nadie se asombra.

-Que hacen chicos? –inquirió Esme saliendo de la nada, debía haber pasadizos secretos en la casa ya que todos aparecían como fantasmas. No es normal, pero no era el momento de meterme en el papel de detective, ya que Emmett lo estaba haciendo por mi, aunque investigando cosas distintas.

-Apuestas, hacemos apuestas –respondí intentando leer los pensamientos de mi madre, pero ella solo pensaba en que necesitaba para limpiar la casa.

-Edward, ni lo intentes no vas a sacar nada de mi, Alice ya me advirtió… Te enteraras cuando tengas que enterarte –dijo crípticamente, de pronto sentí el olor de Bella y de varias personas mas, eso era extraño ya que nunca recibíamos visitas y menos traídas por mi Bells.

Unos segundos después entro el huracán Alice arrastrando a Bella en busca de Esme.

-Esme, ya estas lista? –pregunto Alice intentando llamar la atención de nuestra madre.

-Que si esta lista para ir al lugar que es ultra secreto que se supone nosotros no debemos enterarnos? –quiso saber Emm intentando sonar serio pero arrancando algunas sonrisas con sus divertidas preguntas.

-Si, entonces Esme… No quiero apresurarte pero tenemos un horario –comento Alice señalando su reloj haciéndonos entender que tenían que salir de ahí ya!! Eso era demasiado misterio y a todos nos carcomían las dudas.

-Solo me faltan unas cosas, enseguida nos iremos –respondió Esme con una sonrisa que dejaba entrever que tenían un secreto grande entre manos, un secreto que como nos acabábamos de enterar incluía a las chicas y a algunas personas mas.

-Y a donde van a ir chicas? Esme no ha querido decir ni una sola palabra –pregunto Carlisle para saciar la curiosidad de todos los presentes.

-Vamos a la despedida de soltera de Bella –contesto Alice mandándome una mirada completamente extraña, mientras en sus pensamientos estaba muy divertida.

Pensamientos de Ali:

-Nos vamos de fiesta y tú no

-Que pasa Edwi? Bells no te contó que tendría despedida de soltera?

-Porque será? Acaso ella tiene información privilegiada y de primera mano acerca de tus actividades extraescolares que incluyen poca ropa?

Fin de Pensamientos de Ali.

Eso no estaba bien, Alice al parecer estaba enterada de que era lo que molestaba a mi querida Bella y no estaba dispuesta a decírmelo, al menos no por ahora aunque eso no me preocupaba tanto, el simple hecho de que mi novia me ocultara cosas era lo que de verdad me hacia querer gritar de frustración.

-Despedida de soltera? Bella, no me contaste que tendrías despedida de soltera –dije muy molesto, odiaba cuando mi novia me ocultaba cosas.

-Si, eso parece… Supongo que tu también tendrás secretos ligeros de ropa que quieras esconder no es así, tu… vampiro…. –no termino la frase ya que Alice la saco a empujones de la casa y la subió al auto e inmediatamente después Rosalie arranco a toda velocidad. Rápidamente corrí a mi auto, pero misteriosamente no arrancaba y aunque un poco distante me llegaron unos pensamientos provenientes del auto de Rose.

Pensamientos:

-Lo siento Edwi, pero te quedaras en casa por ahora, cuando vuelva prometo arreglar el Volvo… No me mates, fue idea de Alice. –esa voz pertenecía a Rosalie

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen no creas una palabra de lo que dice la rubia, porque ella es tan culpable como yo! –pensó esta vez Alice.

-Nos vamos de fiesta –nuevamente la voz de Rose lo que me hizo creer que de verdad era tan culpable como la pequeña Gremlin de esta idea.

Fin Pensamientos

Corrí de nuevo pero esta vez hacia la casa en busca de mi celular y llame a la pequeña monstruo.

-Alice dale a Bella el teléfono –dije apenas me contesto

-No Edward, no voy a poner a Bella al habla

-Entonces dime donde escondió Rose las cosas de mi auto

-No, tampoco te voy a decir donde escondió Rose las partes del Volvo.

-Y se puede saber porque en el nombre de Dios no me dirás?

-Porque no quiero que vengas a arruinar nuestra fiesta

-Pásame a Bella AHORA o cuando vuelvas tu auto será un montón de chatarra!!

-Esta bien –dijo resignada, unos segundos después la escuche decirle a Bells que me respondiera.

-Hola

-Bella, que quisiste decir con secretos ligeros de ropa –tenia que ir directo al grano, sabia que no contaba con mucho tiempo antes de que Alice se diera cuenta e interviniera para cortar la conversación de una sin dejarme hablar con mi novia.

-Alice quiere que te diga que te diviertas –dijo rápida y fríamente después de eso el silencio reino tanto en el celular como a varios kilómetros de distancia, en resumen las chicas se habían alejado lo suficiente como para que no las lograra escuchar.

En cuanto colgué el teléfono me di cuenta de que Alice en su ultimo pensamiento dijo algo extremadamente extraño, Rosalie Hale Cullen estaba ayudando a MI Bella con la despedida de soltera, lo cual de verdad era preocupante, no tanto por el hecho de que es una pervertida sexual, si no porque en que universo paralelo Rose se lleva bien con Bella?

-No puedo creerlo, Rose debe estar hechizada o algo jamás en sus 5 sentidos ayudaría…

-Edward, por favor intentamos hacer una fiesta puedes cerrar tu boca vampiresca 10 minutos y ponerte a inflar globos? –pregunto Jasper interrumpiéndome sin dejarme terminar la frase, esto se estaba volviendo una constante, estos hermanos míos siempre interviniendo para que las personas o vampiros no logren expresarse.

-Jazzy, Edward no puede cerrar la boca y a la vez inflar globos es físicamente imposible –dijo Emmett saliendo a mi rescate, Jasper solo rodó los ojos y yo insistí en el tema.

-Pero Jazzy es que…

-Basta, si no cierras la boca voy a ponerte cinta adhesiva esta claro?

-Es que Rose…

-Suficiente, te lo advertí –dijo Jazzy mientras ponía cinta en mis labios y mis manos. Unos segundos después me libere y mire a mi hermano furiosamente.

-Bien, cerrare la boca pero sigo pensado que no es posible que Rose ayudara y Jasper…

-Si?

-Si te atreves a ponerme cinta de nuevo te juro que te dejo una semana con los licántropos.

Al quedarnos solos en casa y sin posibilidad de seguir a las chicas ya que el auto de Emmett seguía en reparación después de la ultima broma de Alice y Carlisle tenia el suyo en el hospital, decidí formar parte de la diversión, bueno lo intente pero cuando entro Chipsy enfundada en un llamativo vestido de lentejuelas quise que el oxigeno fuera necesario para Emmett y así poder ahorcarlo.

-Emm, que demonios hace Chipsy vestida así? –pregunte furioso y desconcertado es que a veces dudo de las facultades mentales de mi querido hermano.

-Ella será el espectáculo, recuerdas que te dije que traería desnudistas –abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y mi comentario quedo congelado en mi garganta al comenzar a sonar una canción bastante sexy mientras Chipsy se contoneaba.

-EMMETT –grite desesperado- baja a Chipsy de la mesa en este instante, no quiero una ardilla desnudista en mi despedida de soltero –De pronto Jasper, Emmett y Chipsy? Se reían audiblemente de mí.

-Tranquilo Edwi, solo es una broma… las bailarinas llegaran en cualquier momento.

Intentaba concentrarme en la fiesta de verdad que lo intentaba pero es que las ideas de Emmett dejan mucho que desear, no solo porque temía por mi integridad física, si no también porque viniendo de mi querido Oso portátil cualquier cosa era posible.

-Emm, no estoy seguro de querer seguir adelante con esta idea –dije nerviosamente ya que el nunca se toma muy bien las negativas, da casi tanto miedo como Alice.

-Edwi, será divertido… Sabes que lo será, ahora deja de ser aguafiestas o haré que Jazzy te envié ondas de extrema felicidad hasta que des saltitos en tu lugar como Alice y te aseguro que tu no te veras tan lindo y tierno como ella. –Hay que reconocer que el hecho de que Emmett este casado con una de las mejores manipuladoras que eh conocido en mi vida le a servido de mucho ya que esa era una gran amenaza. Aunque yo soy lindo y tierno.

-Pero, es que esto no le gustara a Bella –indique apelando a su escaso sentido común.

-Bella tendrá su propia despedida de soltera y seguramente tendrá un streaptease privado –dijo simulando bailes eróticos alrededor de una inexistente persona.

-Bien, adelante –gruñí a la nada demasiado molesto.

Unas horas, 4 bailarinas y 23 Tequilas después mientras jugaba ajedrez con Jasper y Emmett sostenía una conversación por demás amena con una planta yo me preguntaba que estaría haciendo mi angelical novia con mis pequeñas y perversas hermanas.

Las bailarinas eran muy lindas pero yo no dejaba de pensar que no eran lo suficientemente buenas comparadas con mi Bella, que si una era rubia, que si la otra era materialista, el punto es que no me atraían aunque no podía decir lo mismo en cuanto a la atracción de ellas hacia mi persona.

Pensamientos de las Bailarinas:

-Por Dios son uno mas hermoso que el otro, serán modelos?

-No puedo creerlo, el más joven es mió y soy capaz de matar a cualquiera que lo mire.

-Me los como enteritos, es que son DIVINOS!!

-Porque el chico ese me mira como si quisiera saber lo que pienso y porque no deja de sonreírme, Dios Mió es que acaso quiere matarme!! Cálmate Zafiro no seas paranoica, recuerda lo que el psiquiatra te dijo, nadie quiere hacerte daño solo estas un poco loca.

Fin de pensamientos de las bailarinas

La verdad es que no se de donde demonios saco Emmett a las bailarinas pero a la tal Zafiro no me le acerque en toda la noche, temía por mi vampiresca vida.

&

EmmettPOV

No estaba del todo seguro del porque de las expresiones mitad divertidas mitad asustadas de mis hermanos, después de varios minutos estudiándolos me di cuenta de que estaba dirigidas a mi. Pero es que de verdad que estaba pasándomela de lo mejor con una de las bailarinas aunque ella era un poco callada y un tanto verde, pero supuse que el alcohol la había dado nauseas o algo por el estilo así que decidí preguntarle.

-Te encuentras bien? Es que no lo se estas algo callada –pregunte dirigiéndome a la bailarina

-….

-Eh… si tienes nauseas puedo indicarte donde esta el baño

-…

-Bien, si no quieres responder no importa –dije bastante molesto, ninguna bailarina verde me ignoraba a mi Sexy Emmett. Por lo tanto decidí hacerle la ley del hielo por el resto de la noche.

Fin EmmettPOV

&

EdwardPOV

De pronto recibí una llamada proveniente del celular de Alice instantáneamente mi universo entero se ilumino.

-Alice? eres tu? -pregunte a la persona en el teléfono

-No, soy yo Bella –respondió riendo, al menos ella ya no se escuchaba molesta pero no quería basarme son en suposiciones así que me arriesgue a preguntar.

-Bella, cariño ya no estas molesta conmigo?

-No Edward porque habría de estar molesta? Con esos chicos tan lindos delante de mi –dijo entre murmullos que no me gustaron nada.

-Chicos? Que chicos? Donde estas Bella? –pregunte casi a gritos atrayendo la atención de mis hermanos pero nadie respondió del otro lado del teléfono, así que decidí esperar unos minutos pensando que tal vez Bella me había llamado sin el consentimiento de mis hermanas y estaba esperando para hablar conmigo nuevamente. Ingenuo. Entonces escuche las inconfundibles voces de mis en ese momento no tan queridas hermanas.

-Bella, el vampiro es tuyo –Supuse que hablaban de mi. Ingenuo y doblemente ingenuo. De pronto mi querida novia comenzó a enumerar chicos, cosa que me hizo comprender que cuando hablaban del vampiro no se referían a mí. De nuevo estaba intentando entender la situación cuando la voz de Rose me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Mucha ropa Bells –de fondo escuche la angelical y demasiado alegre risa de Bella. Entonces y solo entonces el entendimiento vino a mi, Rose y Alice estaban con unos desnudistas, con Bella, pidiéndole que se desnudara.

-Noooooo –grite a la nada mientras mis hermanos que habían estado cerca escuchando también retrocedieron al notar mi enfado. Colgué el teléfono y me dispuse a buscarlas en todos y cada uno de los bares de Port Angels, pero el sonido inconfundible de mi celular me detuvo de cometer vampiricidio.

-Alice, donde están? Quiero ir por Bella ahora –dije sin esperar a que me saludara.

-No soy Alice, soy Bella –respondió por segunda vez en la noche mi novia, pero esta vez su voz sonaba como la Emmett cuando estaba hablando con la planta a la que el creía una bailarina, o sea totalmente embriagada.

-Bella, estas alcoholizada cierto? –exigí saber

-Nop

-Ah no? Entonces dime que hay en tu vaso en este momento? –se escucharon algunos ruidos de alguien bebiendo y derramando liquido.

-En este momento no hay nada en el –dijo riendo tontamente y sonando totalmente orgullosa de su seudo-mentira.

-Bella, bebiste lo que tenia para no mentirme, cierto?

-Donde están las cámaras ocultas? –grito una muy ofuscada Bella, mientras mis hermanas reían tan fuerte que lograba escucharlas claramente.

-Bella, dime que has estado bebiendo toda la noche?

-Tequila –no me extraño en lo mas mínimo, como dije antes ella sonaba igual que Emmett

-Bien, cuantos tequilas has bebido?

-Ehh… cofdiezcof –respondió con una tos simulada que decidí ignorar por el momento pero que me hizo enojar aun mas, oh tendría unas palabras con mis hermanas, palabras que recordarían dentro de 100 años con pánico aun o dejaría de llamarme Edward Cullen.

-10? Pon a Alice al teléfono cariño –pedí amablemente a Bella, cuando en realidad quería gritar tan fuerte que sin necesidad de megáfono me escucharan hasta en La Push.

-No

-Porque no?

-Porque vas a gritarle

-No, te aseguro que no le gritare, solo…. Ponla al teléfono cariño

-Si le gritas llamare de nuevo a Mike –que demonios tenia que ver Newton en todo esto?

-Llamaste a Mike? Oh, olvídalo solo llama a Alice –después de que ruidos extremadamente fuertes y extrañamente similares a golpes se escucharan en el teléfono por fin respondió la pequeña Gremlin.

-Habla Alice, tu hermana favorita a la que no debes maltratar por darle Tequila a tu prometida –dijo ella esperando que no la asesinara telefónicamente

-No sabes en cuantos problemas estas Alice, pero te diré algo que te consolara

-Que? –pregunto esperanzada

-Rose esta en tantos problemas como tu… Así que traigan a mi novia cuanto antes

-Bueno eso sirve de algo, supongo…

-Por cierto Ali, Jasper y Emmett están enterados del asunto del militar y del demonio –Lo ultimo que escuche antes de apagar el teléfono fueron un par de gritos que identifique como de Rose y de Alice.

Espere a que las chicas trajeran a Bella a casa para poder corroborar que la traían intacta, supongo que la paranoia de la bailarina se me contagio porque solo podía pensar en que algo podría pasarle a mi querida novia en manos de mis hermanas. Y es que nadie cuidaría a Bella como lo hago. Si, lo se me describiré a mi mismo: sobre protector.

En cuanto llegaron tome a Bella en mis brazos y la recosté en mi cama, cuando entre sueños me llamo.

-Edwi, dile a Mike que no lo amo…

-Bella, estas soñando, todo esta bien –dije abrazándola fuertemente

-Edward, quiero ser rubia –Me limite a rodar los ojos y enarcar una ceja, definitivamente Bella nunca mas volverá a tomar una gota de alcohol, no al menos mientras yo viva.

* * *

_**NA: Disculpen la tardanza pero es que me mude y pues no tenia internet ¬¬'... En fin espero que les guste el capi y ya saben tomatazos, sugerencias o alguna idea para el capitulo final de este fic solo denle GO**_

* * *


	8. Bellacienta: La pesadilla 1ra parte

BellaPov

Tenia cerca de 10 minutos despierta, pero me sentía peor que el día después de mi despedida de soltera, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarme, los sonidos estaban extrañamente mejorados, agudizados, ampliados a la vigésima potencia y elevados al cubo. Repase cada parte de mi cuerpo, no estaba segura de seguir completa, todo dolía horriblemente.

-Paren la rueda de la fortuna, me quiero bajar –susurre a la nada aun con los ojos cerrados ya que podía jurar que si los abría iban a salirse de sus orbitas, podía escuchar a las ardillas a kilómetros. Esta bien no podía escucharlas, tal vez exagere un poco pero mi punto es que mis sentidos estaban al limite y las nauseas luchaban por aflorar. Abrí los ojos, respire, me levante rápidamente e inmediatamente me arrepentí, sentía que estaba en medio de un terremoto, todo se movía como si tuviera vida propia. Vi un pequeño destello de luz al abrirse la puerta y me arroje contra la almohada, la luz parecía quemar mis retinas, como si pusieran acido en ellas.

-Veo que ya estas despierta –la voz que aun no lograba identificar cimbraba mi cerebro, parecía que la persona usaba varios amplificadores y un megáfono juntos.

-Basta demonio de los gritos –susurre cubriendo mi cara con la almohada en un intento desesperado y nulo por asfixiarme, esto era peor que esconderme de los vampiros desquiciados.

-Bien, es la primera vez que alguien me llama así –esa voz me sonaba cada vez mas familiar, pero quien demonios era? Y una mejor pregunta, porque yo no podía reconocer de quien provenía?

-Vienes a hacerme pagar por lo que paso anoche, cierto? –pregunte aclarando mi mente, la noche anterior aun daba vueltas en mis recuerdos, fue divertido. Sentí un tirón en las sabanas y después luz, demasiada luz… Ya sabía lo que sentían las pobres arañas del desierto bajo el sol.

-Estoy muerta y tu eres el fantasma de las resacas? –admito que no fue la pregunta mas inteligente que eh hecho en mi vida, pero mis neuronas estaban muriendo y no podía exigirles mas.

-No soy un fantasma y ya sabia que te pondrías así, ahora si no quieres que mi molesto hermano venga a sacarte arrastrando de la cama ponte en pie y arréglate. –porque no lo sospeche antes? Nadie más podía ser el demonio de los gritos, sin duda alguna tenia que ser Alice.

-Alice, por amor a Jasper déjame dormir, córtame la cabeza o trae alguno de los tantos vampiros que darían cualquier cosa en la vida por asesinarme –escuche un suspiro, mis ojos aun estaban cerrados… los recuerdos de la noche anterior flotaban cada vez mas cerca de la superficie de mi memoria pero algo mas reciente llamo mi atención.

-Demonios, ese fue el sueño mas raro que eh tenido en mi vida –grite levemente antes de darme cuenta que esa era la idea mas estupida que se me podía haber ocurrido, mis oídos parecían estar a punto de sangrar.

-Cuéntame, me gustan los sueños –Alice tomo asiento en la cama y se dispuso a comenzar un relajante masaje para mis estresados hombros. Suspire profundamente, sacudí la cabeza para acomodar mis ideas y comencé a relatar mi sueño.

Sueño:

Todo comenzó por el estupido comentario que hizo Emmett. Yo estaba limpiando uno de los tantos pisos de la casa, cuando mi hada madrina, o debería decir hado padrino? Apareció con una ardilla en una mano y una varita mágica en la otra, mi primera impresión fue que el desinfectante para pisos había logrado derretir mis neuronas y me estaba causando aquella alucinación tan extraña. Debo admitir que también fue mi segunda impresión…. Y la tercera, no había forma posible de que aquello fuera remotamente real.

-Bellacienta –la voz de mi hado padrino sonaba extrañamente familiar a mis oídos, su cara era tan parecida a la de Emmett y la ardilla era tan parecida a…. Un momento ese era Emmett.

-Emmett? –me miro rodando los ojos y haciendo un puchero.

-Soy tu hado padrino

-Hado padrino? –enarque una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

-Si, hado padrino… vine para transformarte en calabaza.

-En calabaza? Creí que el cuento decía que debías darme un vestido, transformar ratones y esas cosas. Pero nunca escuche que yo me transformaría en calabaza. –me miro confundido por unos segundos antes de sonreír inocentemente.

-Cierto, olvide esa parte…. Bueno, de cualquier forma tenia que ser así, no creo que al príncipe Edward le guste casarse con una verdura, tal vez con una fuente interminable de sangre…. –me limite a suspirar y a rodar los ojos, aun en las alucinaciones Emmett seguía teniendo ideas extrañas.

Saco una pequeña libreta de notas y comenzó a escribir mientras yo lo miraba confundida.

-Lo siento es que debo recordar la parte de no convertir a las princesas en calabaza, supongo que por eso nunca tienen final feliz, en fin gracias por decírmelo –retrocedí un paso, es que había otras princesas a las que les había arruinado el final feliz? Por mi poca salud mental y para que mis neuronas no sufrieran mas de lo que ya lo hacían, pase por alto la ultima información recibida.

-Bien, supongamos que tú eres real y que yo no estoy drogada con el limpia pisos por efecto rebote, tu no eres Emmett y yo soy Bellacienta, a que has venido? Oh, hado padrino. –quise saber aun burlándome de la bizarra representación de mi cerebro, estaba de acuerdo en que Edward era un príncipe azul, pero primero que nada yo no tenia una madrastra… detuve mis pensamientos inmediatamente ya que de la nada una sombra tenebrosa se cernía sobre mi.

-Bellacienta, terminaste ya de limpiar los pisos? –gire un poco la cabeza y sentí la necesidad de pellizcarme, definitivamente esa parte del cuento no podía ser real, quise esconderme debajo del vestido de Emmett no sabia que era mas aterrador; si el hecho de que ella estuviera en mi sueño o el que mi querido cuñadito usara un vestido y aun así lograra verse sexy, podía soportar la idea de que Emmett fuera mi hado padrino pero nunca que… ella de entre todas las personas del mundo fuera mi madrastra. Seguramente la alucinación me dejaría marcada de por vida o al menos con traumas psicológicos de los que no se borran ni siquiera con años y años de fastidiosa terapia.

-Bellacienta, estas sorda? O es que el limpia pisos te fundió el cerebro? –tenia que ser una broma, todo era demasiado irreal, gire mi vista lentamente para un mayor efecto dramático y las observe: Jessica, Rosalie y Victoria quienes se erguían orgullosamente frente a mi, con un porte de princesas fracasadas. Intente no reír de verdad que trate, pero es que era demasiada ironía que las personas a las que menos les agradaba fueran familiares míos en mi lunática alucinación.

-Vaya, crees que es gracioso el hecho de que no hagas tus deberes? –me estaba costando mucho no tirarme de una vez al piso y reír abiertamente, pero que demonios? Este tipo de alucinaciones no se tienen todos los días así que les seguí el juego.

-No, lo siento es que estoy algo mareada por el desinfectante.

-Bien, aun te quedan muchas habitaciones por limpiar así que… -interrumpí las palabras de Victoria quien por edad y porque era la que tenia cara de bruja, cuerpo de bruja, carácter de bruja… en fin ustedes entienden… el hecho es que supuse que ella era mi madrastra, nadie me iba a contar que pasaba, ese cuento lo había leído millones de veces cuando era niña.

-No podré ir al baile ya que me quedare limpiando –me alce de hombros –de cualquier forma no quería ir –sus caras eran realmente interesantes, Dios la próxima vez que tuviera alucinaciones recordaría llevar una cámara, una nunca sabe cuando podrá ver la cara de su peor enemiga luciendo como la clásica bruja de los cuentos.

-No intentaras ir? Ni siquiera vas a discutir? –Rosalie era realmente graciosa cuando en su perfecto rostro se dibujaba la confusión.

-No, supongo que el príncipe no es para mi –sonreí interiormente, ya puestos en la alucinación podría divertirme un poco y después tendría mi final feliz, claro si Emmett no decidía que convertirme en ratón o en una fuente interminable de sangre era una buena idea para un original final del cuento. Jessica y Rosalie se debatían entre tirarse al piso para hacer una pataleta infantil y ensuciarse sus hermosos vestidos caros o simplemente tirárseme encima y ahorcarme.

-Pero mamá, dijiste que suplicaría –la decepción se podía tocar en sus palabras, era casi indignante, de hecho me habría irritado si aquella escena hubiera sido real y no un producto de mi drogada imaginación, pero un momento… desde cuando yo limpio pisos y Victoria esta viva??. Espere a que salieran de la casa aun molestas por mi falta de interés y corrí por todos lados, recorriendo cada habitación valientemente mientras mi hado padrino me observaba entre confundido y divertido.

-Bellacienta, que demonios haces corriendo en estampida?

-No corro en estampida –lo mire molesta

-Bien, entonces explícame que haces.

-Es que si Victoria esta viva, quiere decir que James también –seguí revisando mientras hablaba con Emmett, necesitaba saber si ese vampiro estaba ahí.

-Ahh, y tu vas a matar a James con tu poderoso desinfectante? –mire mis manos y me di cuenta de que aun traía la botella en la mano y parecía que la usaba de escudo protector.

-No, ya se… lo vas a derretir con el poder de tu mirada –rodó los ojos y yo me limite a maldecirlo mentalmente.

-Cierra la boca Barbie Malibu – me cruce de brazos y me deje caer en el piso –y bien que no tienes que ponerme linda?

-Bellacienta yo hago magia, no me pidas cosas imposibles si quieres un milagro reza por el –mire a Emmett, después a la botella de desinfectante y misteriosamente 2 segundos mas tarde la botella aterrizaba en la cabeza de mi querido cuñadito mientras yo me levantaba disimuladamente preparándome para correr si era necesario.

-A quien tengo que morder para que me des un vestido?

-Pues para poder morder a alguien necesitas ser vampiro o ser un perro –se acerco con un termómetro en sus manos que apareció mágicamente y me tomo la temperatura.

-Estas normal, eso significa que vampiro no eres… así que podrías ladrar para mi?

-Emmett si no quieres que la varita magia que tienes en tus manos termine incrustada en tus ojos, dame un vestido ahora, quiero ver a Edward en mis sueños. –de la nada unas chispas de colores salieron de la varita y apareció… un micrófono?

-Para que quieren un micrófono? –El suspiro mirándome con una ceja enarcada.

-Que no sabes que esta es la parte donde canto? –me cruce de brazos y tome asiento en el piso, eso probablemente iba a ser largo y yo no quería cansarme estando de pie.

-Sal y pimienta, tu eres una mula dididi dadidi du –comenzó a cantar señalándome

-Hey, esa no es la canción original

-No, pero si no te gusta puedes conseguirte otra persona que se ponga a transformar tu ropa pasada de moda en algo mas lindo.

-Quieres decir, que todo este tiempo pude tener una hada mejor?

-No hay nadie mejor que yo –me miro indignado, pero es que solo me estaba haciendo perder valioso tiempo que podría aprovechar acosand… bailando con el príncipe.

-Pido, demando y exijo un cambio de hada – agito su varita unas cuantas veces en el aire y susurro algunas palabras que no logre comprender ya que hablaba a una velocidad exagerada, de pronto la luz comenzó a titilar y pequeños destellos de colores cubrieron el piso antes de que una luz mas amplia se posara en el medio de donde emergió una pequeña joven.

-Alice? Dios, toda la familia Cullen tiene que estar en mis alucinaciones??

-Soy tu hada madrina de reemplazo.

-Bien, por lo menos tu tienes sentido de la moda –la pequeña gremlin dio unos cuantos saltitos por todo el lugar antes de quedarse quieta.

-Porque aun parece una pordiosera? Dios, deberían quitarte la licencia de hado padrino –su mirada no se movió de Emmett en ningún momento.

-Es que no hago milagros, la chica es un desastre.

-podrían dejar de hablar de mi como si no estuviera presente, esto es realmente molesto. –suspire por enésima vez y comencé a cantar mentalmente "Sal y pimienta, yo soy una mula dididi dadidi du"…detuve mis pensamientos al darme cuenta de lo que había cantando… Dios, no importaba si Emmett era un hado padrino o no, tendría que matarlo.

* * *

**NA: Este capitulo va dedicado a mi Gemelita Perdida que me esta ayudando con las ideas y me lo beteo xD!... Siento muchisimo el retraso pero mi imaginacion seguia en Islandia... recien esta regresando xD!! Por cierto este capi va a estar dividido en 2 y creo que el siguiente sera el final... aun no lo planeo bn. Bueno ya saben cualquier cosa solo denle Go...**


	9. Bellacienta: La pesadilla 2da Parte

Bella POV

Tenía mas de media hora fingiendo ser sorda, ciega y muda como el tótem de los monos que había visto una vez en una visita a un museo en Seattle, ya que mi improvisado hado padrino y mi hada madrina de reemplazo no lograban ponerse de acuerdo en cual de los 2 se iba a hacer cargo del "desastre con pies" como amablemente me habían bautizado unos minutos atrás ignorando mis protestas acerca de que ese sobrenombre no era para nada educado ni mucho menos remotamente lindo.

-Emmett, yo tengo que hacerlo… tu probablemente la vestirías como un saco de patatas –el retrocedió unos pasos haciéndose el ofendido y negando vehementemente con la cabeza.

-Yo jamás le pondría un saco de patatas –sonreí ilusionada, después de todo cabía la posibilidad de que yo solo lo estuviera juzgando mal, tal vez el Emmett de mis alucinaciones no tenia nada que ver con el real y seria un poco mas comprensivo y humano. Error.

-Ella haría que el saco de patatas se viera mal y no estoy aquí para hacer que nadie luzca mal –lo mire asesinamente mientras el simplemente me ignoraba, de repente vi unas pequeñas sombras en la pared, me gire un poco para encontrarme… ratas!!

Ahogue un grito de pánico porque extrañamente no podía hablar.

-No somos ratas –dijo uno de los pequeños animales; la rata que curiosamente era rubia y cuya voz sonaba como la de… Jasper (?); abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, con el corazón amenazando con salirse de mi pecho, desde cuando las ratas hablaban??

-Bellacienta, te dijo Jazz que no somos ratas, podrías dejar de ser descortés? –la pequeña rata, es decir: animal peludo parlante… me miro molesta, parecía que no les gustaba que los llamaran así, pero tenía una duda pequeña e insignificante….

Como demonios sabían que había dicho la palabra rata?? Solo la había pensado, eso era raro en una manera altamente escalofriante.

-Veamos, tu eres Bellacienta…cierto? –la pequeña… ratona?, se acerco a mi dándome su pata para saludarla. Suspire derrotada, después de todo ya estaba alucinando, que podían tener de malo unos pequeños ratones que hablan?

-Eso es lo que dicen todos por aquí y tu eres? –era una ratona pequeña y su peludo cuerpo era de un lindo tono castaño que cambiaba a blanco en la punta de sus orejas.

-Katie, la novia de Jasper –señalo de nuevo al ratón rubio, quien aparentemente sufría un grave problema de pulgas ya que no dejaba de rascarse.

-Si, tenemos pulgas pero es culpa de Persy, se supone que debe ducharnos y todo eso que los humanos hacen, pero ella se instala en su universo de alucinaciones donde cree que es la reina de los vampiros. –katie se alzo de hombros mientras Jasper dejaba de intentar luchar contra las pulgas de sus orejas.

-Esperen un minuto, que no se supone que Jasper es la pareja de Alice? –pregunte extrañada, la alucinación cada vez se ponía mas rara, yo supuse que las parejas serian las mismas que en el mundo real, pero el hecho de que Jasper fuera un ratón no ayudaba en nada con mi teoría.

-Lo era, pero "alguien" decidió que seriamos más adorables si tuviéramos 4 patas, unos dientes enormes y fuéramos esponjosos –gire mi vista para mirar lo que Katie intentaba señalarme con sus ojos, solo para encontrarme con una Alice mas que divertida disfrutando del show.

-Alguien podría explicarme que sucede aquí? Soy nueva en esta alucinación no se muy bien como va la trama –todos rodaron los ojos haciéndome sentir tonta y molesta.

-Veras, lo que pasa es que Jasper y yo éramos humanos… y nos enamoramos pero la bruja esa que se hace llamar hada, se puso celosa y dijo que si queríamos estar juntos seria como ratones. –no dijo nada mas pero era muy obvio lo que había sucedido.

-Y aquí estamos, aunque nadie me dijo nada de las pulgas –dijo Jasper molesto mirando a Katie. Retrocedí un paso, en que extraño universo paralelo había ido a caer yo?? Todo era demasiado fuera de lo común e irreal para ser cierto.

-Bien, esto es genial mis alucinaciones solo empeoran…

-Cierra la boca Bella, déjanos trabajar… tu no eres una belleza como para tenerte lista en 2 segundos, así que deja de divagar con las cosas extrañas que dices y concéntrate, dinos como quieres que sea tu vestido? –Los fulmine ambos con la mirada pero mientras me dieran algo lindo para usar las cosas no saldrían tan mal.

-Quiero que sea blanco….

-Será Azul –dijo Alice sonando totalmente autoritaria.

-Pero…

-Azul –repitió con voz firme.

-Bien, entonces podría pedir que las zapatillas sean…

-De cristal –respondió esta vez Emmett

-Es que….

-Cristal –sentencio bloqueándome cualquier otra palabra.

-Acepto, pero podrían al menos ser bajas? no quiero tropezar y hacer el ridículo –ambos se miraron con complicidad y asintieron antes de responder.

-Repasemos, será: Un vestido azul, zapatillas de cristal y muy altas.

-Para que me pidieron mi opinión si me iban a ignorar de cualquier forma.

-Ah, eso es obvio… Somos malvados –me aseguro Emmett poniendo una aterradora sonrisa en su rostro.

Genial, estaba atrapada en un universo paralelo con 2 hados-vampiros padrinos que no ayudaban en lo mas mínimo y con unos ratones pulgosos.

15 minutos, 5 vestidos, 3 mordidas por parte de Katie y 23 pulgas después… por fin terminaron de arreglarme para el baile.

-Te ves hermosa Bellacienta –dijo una joven que nunca en mi corta vida de alucinaciones había visto.

-Gracias, y tu eres?

-Persy, la que cuida y baña a los ratones – en resumen era la loca por la cual Jasper tenía pulgas.

-Exacto –dijo Katie sonriéndome complejamente.

-Bien, Bellacienta…. Es hora de que te vayas a la fiesta y enfrentes a los dragones

-Dragones? En este cuento no hay dragones –asegure totalmente confundida

-No? Bueno eso explica porque las otras princesas calabazas morían de aburrimiento en las cuevas donde las dejaba, en fin… que es lo que si hay en este cuento? –pregunto girándose para ver a Alice.

-Hermanastras malvadas.

-Ahh, si claro… eso era. –me llevaron a empujones a la salida de la casa donde ya me esperaba un carruaje de un blanco inmaculado con pequeños detalles azules en los contornos, tirado por…

-Asnos? Esto tiene que ser una broma, cierto?

-Lo sentimos, pero se nos acabo el presupuesto

-Presupuesto?? Usan magia!! –grite molesta, se miraron entre ellos y un toque de varita después ya estaba dentro del lindo carruaje dirigiéndome al palacio.

Al llegar al lugar me di cuenta de la magnitud del castillo, era perfecto y hermoso visto desde cualquier ángulo posible y ahí dentro estaría mi príncipe, suspire emocionada y gire la vista cuando escuche una risa.

-Olvidamos ponerte un antifaz –dijo Emmett quien aun lucia como la Barbie Malibu.

-Antifaz? Esta fiesta no es de disfraces.

-No, pero siempre pensamos que el cuento no era realista y un antifaz confundiría al príncipe para que no pueda recordar tu cara. –bueno de cualquier forma el cuento tendría un final feliz, cierto? Que daño podría hacer un antifaz? Mi hado padrino sonrió complacido y con otro toque de varita apareció sobre mi rostro un elegante antifaz.

-Ahora ve y conquista al príncipe –indico Emmett sacándome de un empujón del carruaje.

-No me mires así, crees que dejare esto aparcado aquí? Te das cuenta de la inseguridad que existe? Me lo podrían robar –decidí ignorarlo y caminar a mi destino.

El plan era sencillo: encontrar al príncipe Edward, bailar con el, hacer que se enamorara de mí y huir en estamp… salir como Cenicienta a las 12 de la noche.

Entre al castillo luciendo completamente hermosa y un poco arrogante, quería que todos en especial mi madrastra y mis hermanastras se dieran cuenta de que yo podía ser mas linda que un saco de patatas. Entonces divise a un hombre muy atractivo o al menos la parte que su antifaz dejaba ver era realmente cegadora. El joven me miro sonriendo de lado y se acerco a mi en haciéndome una invitación muda para bailar. Asentí siguiendo el silencio mágico que se había formado, no era Edward pero tenia algo especial y atrayente que no me permitía negarme. La música comenzó a sonar obligándonos a ponernos en movimiento.

-Hola Bellacienta –esa voz me sonaba familiar, pero de donde?

-Como sabes mi nombre? Es decir… como sabes que me llaman así?

-Porque estuve leyendo el cuento, pero concéntrate….

-Bien, quien eres… oh extraño? –pregunte sarcásticamente

-Veamos, me conoces como el vampiro psicópata que intento asesinarte… pero puedes llamarme James –sonrió de nuevo mientras yo sentía que la respiración me faltaba, era James, me había querido matar y yo creía que era "atrayente"? Definitivamente tendría que ir con un psicólogo o internarme en un psiquiátrico hasta que borrara esa alucinación de mi cabeza. Me aleje corriendo… y esta demás decir que tropezando con cualquier objeto o persona que se atravesara por mi camino, hasta que por fin el cuerpo de un joven impacto por completo conmigo deteniendo mi huida.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención –esa voz….

-Edward, pensé que nunca te encontraría –el me miro confundido pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Quien eres bella joven? –pregunto mirándome detenidamente.

-Solo una princesa en busca de su príncipe azul –la música sonó de nuevo y bailamos por horas sin decir una sola palabra, simplemente mirándonos a los ojos y confirmando que aun en las alucinaciones el era tan mío como yo lo era de el. De pronto el reloj comenzó a sonar rompiendo la magia en la que estábamos y tuve que salir corriendo de nuevo, quitándome previamente la zapatilla porque si esperaba que fuera fortuito con mi suerte terminaría con una pierna rota y sin príncipe.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en casa mientras un joven que extrañamente era idéntico a Mike Newton le probaba mi zapatilla a mis hermanastras.

-No le queda a ninguna, tienen los pies enormes –dijo provocando la furia de las chicas.

-Quieres que te clave la zapatilla en medio de los ojos? –pregunto Rosalía mirándolo malévolamente.

-Eh, creo que mejor otro día… No hay otra joven a la que pueda probársela? -De nuevo mis hados aparecieron y amablemente me empujaron hasta quedar a la vista del joven. Mike me probó la zapatilla y como era obvio y todos ya sabíamos… me quedo perfecta. Fui llevada de nuevo al castillo para encontrarme con mi príncipe y ser felices para siempre y ahí…. Desperté por tu culpa Alice.

Fin del Sueño.

-Bella, puedo decirte algo? –pregunto Alice después de escuchar mi relato

-Claro, dime.

-Estas completamente loca…. Nadie tiene sueños tan extraños –me arrojo una almohada a la cara y salió de la habitación burlándose de mi.

-Emmett, tienes que oír esto –dijo la pequeña monstruo antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

* * *

**NA: Bueno despues de medio siglo de no actualizar este fic, por fin pude continuarlo y salio esto xD jajaja!! Si, lo se... yo estoy mas loca que Bella xD!! En fin, ya saben... algun comentario, voulturis molesto, o valdes de agua solo denle Go!!**


	10. Boda al estilo Emmett

La idea de que era una completa tonta no dejaba de dar vueltas por mi cabeza… si, nunca debí contarle a la Gremlin mi sueño, para esas horas del día aproximadamente y con cálculos matemáticos extremadamente complejos podía deducir, sin temor a equivocarme que: todos los Cullen lo sabían ya.

-Claro Bella, eres la persona más inteligente del universo –dije sarcásticamente mientras cepillaba mi cabello frente al espejo y los recuerdos volaban a mi mente haciéndome sonreír. A pesar de la terrible y extraña pesadilla, la noche había sido realmente divertida para mí.

La puerta se abrió de par en par dejándome ver la deslumbrante sonrisa de Emmett, el lo sabia y ahora venia la ronda de preguntas tontas. No me sorprendía para nada ya que; bueno, estaba tratando con Emmett.

-Y dime Bellacienta, el traje de hado padrino me hacia ver sexy? –pregunto tomando asiento a mi lado y pasando su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, fingiendo que era un gesto fraternal.

-Primero, vuelve a llamarme Bellacienta y te prometo que en cuanto sea vampira pateare tu sexy o no sexy trasero vampírico –intento hablar, pero proseguí sin tomarlo en cuenta.

-Segundo, no voy a responder esa pregunta porque cualquier respuesta que de, solo nos sumirá en horas y horas de ti preguntando tonterías o cantando cuan sexy eres y créeme que con lo de anoche es mas que suficiente –su rostro se ilumino notablemente al mencionar nuestras pequeñas hazañas.

-Bella, crees que Edward aun siga molesto? –quiso saber, aunque ambos teníamos la respuesta completamente asegurada… Edward no estaba molesto, Edward quería asesinar a alguien.

*********************************************************************

Flashback:

BellaPOV

-Hey Bella, puedo ser yo quien los case… será divertido, tengo varias ideas en mente que te van a fascinar –dijo Emmett con esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto lo caracterizaba e iluminaba su rostro dándole una apariencia infantil y relajada.

-No, no lo harás…. –respondió Edward dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro a su hermano.

-¿Porque? Oh, eres un aguafiestas, ¿cierto Bella? –me miro buscando una respuesta, odiaba que me pusieran en esa posición y más cuando la respuesta me aseguraba horas y horas de: fastidio marca Emmett, totalmente gratis y enviado hasta la comodidad de la mansión Cullen.

-Eh, ¿porque no vas a cazar de una vez Edward? –pregunto Alice fungiendo de ángel de la guarda, a veces realmente apreciaba su súper oído y su don para detectar problemas aun antes de que sucedan.

-Bien, pero prométanme que no habrá bebidas alcohólicas para nadie –exigió mi querido novio mientras ponía su mejor cara de villano de película y me miraba de reojo; supongo que jamás olvidara mi súper y corta vida de alcohólica en reformación.

-Prometido –respondieron Alice y Emmett al unisonó. Cosa que auguraba malos presagios, me estremecí ligeramente e inmediatamente recibí miradas gemelas de desaprobación.

-No tardare cariño, lo prometo… -dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos y posando sus fríos y suaves labios en mi mejilla. –Además si no los soportas, dejare un hacha y un frasco con gasolina debajo de las escaleras, nadie te juzgaría –agrego en susurros. Aunque sabiendo lo que sabia de los vampiros, sus hermanos lo habían escuchado perfectamente, cosa que confirmaron al gruñir apaciblemente a modo de advertencia. El les sonrió, subió a su auto y se alejo perdiéndose de vista rápidamente.

-Estamos solos y será la mejor noche de tu vida Bella –esa frase la había escuchado antes de los labios de Rosalíe y no había salido nada bien.

-¿Porque cuando escucho esa frase repentinamente quiero mudarme a Canadá o a algún país lo suficientemente lejos como para que ustedes 2 no me encuentren ni en un millón de años?-pregunte retóricamente.

-No seas dramática, te vas a divertir –aseguro Emmett mientras levantaba su mano izquierda a modo de juramento.

-Creí que cuando se hacia un juramento tenia que ser con la mano derecha para que fuese valido –enarque una ceja poniendo en duda la honestidad de sus palabras.

-Si, es que soy zurdo… como sea, lo importante es que será perfecto –continuo dando por sentado que yo aceptaba su tonta excusa.

-Ahora querida Bells, vamos a entrar a la casa y tú serás una buena cuñada ¿verdad? –sonreí como toda respuesta y avance presurosamente en la dirección indicada, no quería molestar a Alice bajo ningún concepto y menos sin Edward alrededor para protegerme de su furia.

Cruce el umbral de la puerta y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al darme cuenta de lo que me esperaba, definitivamente eso apuntaba a que seria… divertido, me extrañe ante mis propios pensamientos, pero era tan… Alice y Emmett. Tenía su marca por todos lados. Sonreí dándoles mi consentimiento de empezarlo todo.

Fin BellaPOV

************************************************************

(Aun Flashback)

EmmettPOV

Todo estaba preparado, la idea era genial, tenía el apoyo de Rosalíe y Alice, por lo cual Jasper estaba casi obligado a estar de mi lado también. Pero aun me faltaba convencer a los que estaban involucrados directamente: Edward y Bella.

El seria el mas difícil, pero si lograba mostrarle a Bella lo maravilloso de mi plan, ella obliga… es decir hablaría con el para que comprendiera el punto de vista y se uniera a los planes.

Aprovechamos la salida de Edward a cazar para pasar la idea de mi mente a la realidad. Alice se encargo de las decoraciones y de los pequeños detalles circunstanciales, necesitaríamos la ayuda de Jasper para esto y ella tenia sus… "métodos prácticos de convencimiento" de los cuales prefería mantenerme en la ignorancia, mas que nada porque aun quería mantener la poca cordura que me quedaba en la cabeza, claro… teniendo en cuenta, cuanta cordura puede haber en una casa donde todos tienen desarrollado el oído, pueden ver el futuro, jugar -además de sentir- con tus emociones o simple y sencillamente hurgar en lo mas profundo de tu cabeza sin consentimiento alguno.

Bella parecía fascinada con todo y eso era un gran alivio, por lo menos no tendría que atormentarla con contarle a todo el mundo acerca de su extraño, escalofriante y extremadamente sin sentido sueño.

-Y ¿que dices futura hermanita? ¿Cooperaras con nosotros? -pregunte emocionado intentando manejar mis expresiones para conmoverla, el chantaje emocional siempre fue fácil para Rosalíe y le funcionaba correctamente, así que tantos años a su lado me hicieron aprender un truco o dos.

-Me encanta, pero… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –Alice y yo nos miramos unos segundos para después recorrer la escalera con la mirada totalmente en silencio.

-Solo tienes que seguir a Alice… ella te tendrá lista y te mostraremos todo –la alenté a subir antes de que cambiara de opinión. Afine los últimos detalles, todo tenia que ser perfecto para Bella y ¿porque no? Para nosotros también. Sonreí interiormente y llame a Jasper en un susurro. Unos segundos mas tarde el hizo acto de presencia, luciendo un esmoquin seguramente escogido por Alice, sacudí la cabeza y llame a Rose. Ella realmente lucia deslumbrante con un exuberante vestido rojo y traía consigo a Chipsy, quien no se quedaba a tras a pesar de lucir un conjunto para ardilla mas recatado en tonos rosas.

De pronto Alice bajo las escaleras corriendo para hacer el anuncio, la novia ya venia.

-Y ¿Cómo se siente casarse con la prometida de tu hermano? –le pregunte a Jasper en susurros, obteniendo un codazo como respuesta. En el aire se sentían los nervios de todos, la emoción y la exasperación ya que Bella no hacia acto de presencia a pesar de haber sido anunciada desde hacia 15 minutos.

-Bella, no me obligues a ir por ti y arruinar mi perfecta pose de dama de honor –siseo Alice en tono amenazante. 2 minutos después, un borrón en tono verde, subió las escaleras rápidamente y arrastro consigo a Bella.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí –dijo la novia sin ánimos.

-Bella, por favor intenta lucir mas emocionada, no todos los días te casas con la oda a la alegría –indique sarcásticamente dirigiendo mi mirada a Jasper.

-Tomen sus posiciones antes de que me arrepienta –pidió o más bien exigió Bella al pie de las escaleras. Inmediatamente nos acomodamos como habíamos acordado antes y Chipsy inicio la trayectoria desde la escalera arrojando pétalos de flores. Espere pacientemente hasta que Bella se poso al lado de Jasper, quien a su vez la miraba nerviosamente.

-Bien hermanos (nunca mejor dicho) estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión (falsa) de esta pareja –Alice me miro impacientemente, al parecer no le gustaba que cada cinco segundos hiciera una interrupción para aclarar cosas que eran mas que obvias.

-Emmett, puedes pasar a la parte interesante… tenemos que limpiar el desastre antes de que regresen Carlisle, Esme y Edward si es que queremos conservar nuestras respectivas cabezas sobre nuestros cuellos. –pidió Rosalíe impacientemente.

-Como sea, pero arruinan mi diversión –nunca me dejaban disfrutar de los momentos perfectos, ni siquiera cuando Chipsy había arrojado los pétalos de las flores luciendo como una princesa-ardilla me dejaron atesorar la imagen. Y ahora que tenia a Bella vestida de novia, con un traje improvisado que Alice había guardado de su primera boda ( lo cual resultaba realmente escalofriante ya que su marido era el que ayudaba en la representación) y que por azares del destino le quedaba como un guante a Bella, que Rose lucia como una diva, Jasper parecía gelatina y yo por fin después de casi 5 años había podido utilizar mi disfraz de sacerdote… no podía disfrutar las cosas y ralentizarlas por que todos tenían prisa o pánico, en el caso de Jasper: ambas cosas elevadas a las 10 potencia.

-Jasper prometes amar a Bella por encima de Alice y…. –mi voz se vio interrumpida por un grito histérico dándonos aviso de que Edward estaba en casa.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que están haciendo? –pregunto escandalizado cuando observo a Bella vestida de novia y a los demás ataviados como si estuviéramos en una ceremonia real.

Fin EmmettPOV

***********************************************

EdwardPOV

Había salido a cazar, la boda estaba realmente cercana y tenia que estar bien para aprovechar mi tiempo con Bella, no podía permitir que la sed interrumpiera siquiera unas horas de mi próxima felicidad. Pero dentro de todo, sentía que algo no estaba bien, las miradas de Alice y Emmett había sido escalofriantes hasta tal punto de despertar una alarma interior gritando que tenía que regresar rápidamente. Cace en el bosque cercano y deje mi auto en casa de Bella, ellos tramaban algo y para descubrir que era tomaría el efecto "sorpresa". Llegaría sin que siquiera Alice me viera venir. Puse en mi cabeza ideas de caza, solo mantuve imágenes de los bosques a los que acostumbrábamos ir para que la Gremlin no sospechara absolutamente nada, me tomo un par de horas cazar y sentirme satisfecho antes de volver a casa.

Esperaba un circo de pulgas, a Chipsy en minifalda, a Alice besándose con Jacob, a Rosalíe tirando todos sus productos de belleza a la basura mientras gritaba a viva voz: "No quiero ser hermosa nunca mas y me mudare a un convento". Esperaba todo, menos ver a mi hermano del brazo de mi futura esposa, con Emmett disfrazado de sacerdote, mi familia casi entera disfrutando la "ceremonia" y a una Bella más que feliz de casi estar a punto de pronunciar la tan temida frase "Acepto". Contuve la respiración y exigí saber que pasaba en el lugar, al menos eso me lo debían, pero el silencio fue total; al menos en sus voces. Al notar la negativa de ellos a cooperar con las explicaciones, decidí revisar en sus mentes.

**************************************************************

Pensamientos de todos:

-Yo no hice nada, no es mi culpa –repetía Jasper sin cesar.

-Arruinas mi diversión –Emmett sin duda era el mas contrariado con mi llegada.

-Esto interfiere con mi cita para arreglarme el cabello, genial… gracias Edward –indico sarcásticamente Rosalíe.

-Y ¿bien? ¿Te gusta? ¿Lo hicimos bien? –pregunto rápidamente Alice, dándome a entender que ella sabia de mi llegada, es mas… había planeado todo acorde con eso.

Fin de pensamientos de Todos

**************************************************************

-Así que, déjenme ver si entendí –suspire y proseguí – ¿ustedes hicieron esto para que yo llegara en el momento exacto y viera cuan linda, perfecta, armoniosa y delicada quedaba la boda dirigida y estelarizada por Emmett? –pregunte despacio, conteniendo mi ira mezclada con diversión.

-En resumen, si –respondió Alice mas que feliz.

-Esta bien, lo vi, estoy aquí… ¿podemos terminar con esta farsa para que Jasper se aleje de Bella y pueda volver a ser yo su futuro marido?

-Con una condición… que los case primero yo, después pueden usar un sacerdote real o a Elvis, pero tengo que tener este honor –pidió Emmett poniendo su cara #34 de tristeza absoluta.

-Por favor Edward, Emmett trabajo mucho para esto –suplico Bella uniéndose a la tristeza fingida.

-Lo hare –dije resignado, no podía negarle nada a Bella y si ella quería que Emmett nos casara primero que nadie… eso seria exactamente lo que sucedería. Tome mi lugar al lado de Bella y Jasper retrocedió un paso para quedarse cerca de Alice.

-Como decía antes de ser interrumpido: Edward, ¿prometes amar a Bella por encima de todas las cosas, aun cuando ella no pueda alejarse de la estufa con pies? –sonreí discretamente mientras Bella lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Ac… -Emmett negó con la cabeza y prosiguió

-¿Prometes respetarla...? o espera eso ya lo haces, ¿prometes serle fiel, en la salud y en la…? demonios, cuando se convierta no tendrá sentido… -presione el puente de la nariz con mis dedos, realmente estaba exasperándome.

-Como sea, ¿prometes, estar con ella eternamente? –mire a Bella a los ojos intentando que sin palabras ella comprendiera mi amor.

-Lo prometo –respondí seguro de mi mismo, tome el anillo que Jasper sostenía y lo coloque en su dedo, no sin antes darme cuenta de que era de plástico… y de un lindo tono azul. Alice al escuchar mi respuesta comenzó a dar saltitos en su lugar.

-Bella ¿prometes amar a Edward por encima de todas las cosas, aun cuando el no tenga el valor suficiente de pasar a tercera base? –Bella sonrió esta vez y yo me dedique a mirarlo fulminantemente.

-¿Prometes hacer que el olvide que debe respetarte? Lo siento, hermano… pero creo que lo necesitas –dijo Emmett con una sonrisa antes de continuar - ¿prometes serle fiel… sin importar cuan tentador luzca el perro? –al parecer el buen humor había abandonado a Bella quien se dedicaba a bufar y presionar mi mano supongo que en un intento de no golpear a Emmett con uno de los jarrones de Esme.

-En fin, ¿Prometes soportar su acoso constante y sobre protector por lo que te queda de vida y después por la eternidad? –Ella parecía pensarlo unos momentos, es mas casi podía decirse que Emmett había tocado el punto exacto por el cual ella no quería casarse conmigo.

-Bueno yo… -casi pude escuchar mi corazón rompiéndose al escuchar su duda. .-Claro que acepto –finalizo la frase con una sonrisa para después colocar un anillo idéntico al suyo en mi dedo.

-Genial, por el poder que me otorgo Alice, el estado, yo mismo, Chipsy y ser un Cullen, los declaro marido y mujer… pueden besarse –dijo Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos, al fin estábamos casados… bueno, no exactamente, pero era algo similar. Rodee a Bella con mis brazos y la bese suavemente en los labios.

La fiesta comenzó casi sin darme cuenta y las bebidas empezaron circular… demasiado cerca de Bella, quien no tardo en comenzar a divagar acerca del color de su cabello y porque las ballenas necesitaban ser salvadas de la extinción o cuanto le molestaba que cazara animales indefensos en los bosques.

-Emmett, voy a asesinarte… les dije que nada de alcohol para ella –dije llamando la atención de todos hacia mi persona.

-Ella se embriago sola, nadie la obligo –salto de inmediato Rosalíe en defensa de su marido, siempre protegiéndolo como si el no fuera lo suficientemente grande para hacerlo por si mismo.

-Si, y yo soy el príncipe azul… ahora la dejare en sus manos, iré por mi auto y mas les vale que cuando regrese ella sea ¡¡una persona normal!! –grite molesto, mientras me despedía de Bella dispuesto a hacer una salida dramática.

-Edward… -susurro mi ángel en tono lastimero – ¿Puedo ser rubia? –era la segunda vez que preguntaba eso… seguramente el alcohol afectaba sus neuronas a tal grado que necesitaba compararse con Rosalíe, la rubia mas cercana y por ende la culpable. La ignore, pero justo cuando iba a salir Bella me arrojo su lindo y delicado ramo de girasoles por la cabeza.

-Me amaras cuando sea rubia y es una orden –dijo para quedarse dormida instantes después, negué con la cabeza y la deje con ellos.

************************************

NA: Bueno aqui les dejo otro capi... espero que les guste. Y no, no se asusten aun falta la boda real xD!!!... Cualquier comentario, tomatazos, valdes de agua, notas de amenaza etc... solo denle Go!!


End file.
